Concrete Angel
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: What would happen if Sakura didn't have a great home life and she suffered ever since she was born. This is her journey as she tries to rise above the abuse and become stronger to finally break free from her cage. Inspired by Concrete Angel by Mcbride.
1. A Burden of a Secert Storm

**I know I should be working on White Fades to Black but I am stuck on what to do with some of the plot I've created so I will get back to that one soon. **

**Sakura: You better update the story soon!**

**Right I will later. This story was inspired by the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and I do use it with small changes to it. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Warning: If you don't like to read or can't handle Child Abuse stories leave now.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or the song Concrete Angel :)**

**Summarry: What would happen if Sakura didn't have a great home life and she suffered ever since she was born. This is her journey as she tries to rise above the abuse and become stronger to finally break free from her cage.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Burden of a Secret Storm**

The sun shone throughout Konoha as the civilians and ninjas got ready for the day. The kids from the ninja academy were all excited because today they will become real ninjas and be put into teams as genins. One girl was sitting on her bed staring at the wall; her long pink hair flowed down her back as she was already ready for the day but also she was dreading it to.

"Sakura, Get down here right now you little brat," A woman yelled from downstairs. Sakura did not flinch at the mean voice.

"Yes mother," She answered back. She got up and with one look at the mirror she went down stairs. She saw her mother standing there with a cold look on her face. Sakura internally flinched at what was going to happen.

"You forgot to make us breakfast, young lady," Her mother told her and she punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura fell to the floor in the pain as her father kicked her in the ribs, she let out a strangled cry.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it right away," Sakura choked back a sob as she got up and headed towards the kitchen to make her parents breakfast. Sakura's parents have always been like this to her, she was a mistake that was not supposed to be born. They hated her with a passion and only kept her around as a punching bag and a slave to the house hold. When she started the ninja academy she hoped that someone would notice her pain and would help. But as years went by she lost all the hope she had, no one notice her pain or bruises. Sakura started humming a sad song to that she only knew the words too as she finished breakfast and gave it to her parents; they just ignored her as she left the house eating an apple. Sakura walked they way to the academy as her ribs were still hurting her. Sakura didn't have any energy today, as last night she trained hard to the point of having little chakra left. She wanted to be strong and maybe one day break free away from her parents, she hoped and held on to it because it gave her a reason to live each day. Sakura saw Ino up ahead as she sighed to herself, she really didn't want to fight with her right now about Sasuke. Sakura never really liked Sasuke she just pretended to be like the other girls because no one would notice her pain if she put on a annoying fangirl façade.

"Good Morning, Sakura," Ino sneered at her. Sakura looked at Ino.

"Good Morning, Ino," Sakura said back but with no sneer. Sakura was just too tired to keep up the façade of hating Ino this morning and her ribs were hurting with every step she took.

"I'll with be on Sasuke's team and you won't be forehead," Ino said with a smug tone.

"Whatever Ino," Sakura said as she speed on her pace a bit to distract Ino from noticing her not so 'normal' behavior. Ino also speed up her pace as they raced to the academy. They both entered the room at the same time. Sakura's stomach was pounding but she brushed it off.

"I win Sakura," Ino said. Sakura didn't answer her back but Ino just thought she was being rude and snotty to her. Sakura was going to answer back but her ribs were in so much pain that it left her breathless. So, Sakura just walked away from Ino and she went towards Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out to her with a blush on his face. Sakura looked at him and smiled slightly back as she sat down between Naruto and Sasuke. The fangirls in the room were mad at Sakura.

"That's my seat," They all yelled at her but she didn't have the energy to say anything back. She was fed up with the façade as she knew now she was a ninja and fully ready to be one. She will not be weak any longer in the eyes of her fellow peers. She saw Naruto get up in Sasuke's face as they stared each other down. When someone pushed Naruto as he went forward kissing Sasuke in the process. The fangirls were mad, as they advanced onto Naruto beating him up for stealing Sasuke's first kiss. Sakura hands were shaking under the desk from painful memories flashed through her eyes but her face remained neutral. Iruka settled the class down as he started naming off the teams. She ignored him until he called her name.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said as Sakura didn't react to the news as what was expected of her but no one noticed. Naruto being himself started ranting that he should be on the same team as Sasuke and Iruka insulted him back with his poor grade results. Iruka dismissed them and Sakura went to the bathroom as she closed the stall she collapsed on the ground holding her stomach, tears ran down her face. Inner Sakura watched on in sadness in the back of her mind while singing a sad song as Sakura unconsciously sang along.

"**I walked to school with the lunch that I packed  
Nobody knows what I'm holding back  
Wearing the same dress I wore yesterday  
I hided the bruises with the linen and lace, oh **

The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
I'm Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes I wish I was never born…" (Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

Sakura trailed off as got up and wiped the traces of tears on her face as she left the bathroom. Sakura sat down on a bench outside, eating her lunch when Naruto disguised as Sasuke stood in front of her saying nonsense that she never thought. 'Sasuke' sat down next to her as he looked at her.

"Sakura what do you think of Naruto," 'Sasuke' asked her.

"Well, Naruto is annoying at times and could be a bit of a knucklehead but he is also nice, kind, and brave," Sakura told him.

"Naruto you could have just asked me that instead of disguising yourself as Sasuke," Sakura said as she stood up and headed back to the class room leaving behind a blushing Naruto. Later on Team 7 was sitting in the classroom waiting for their late sensei.

"He's late, the others already have left even Iruka-sensei left too," Naruto said frustrated.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"You just have to have patience Naruto," Sakura said but Naruto could not handle it so he stuck an eraser in the door.

"This is what he gets for being late," Naruto said.

"Dobe, he is a jounin he won't fall for that stupid trick," Sasuke said. Sakura just stayed out of the conversation. A hand appeared and opened the door resulting the eraser landing on their sensei. Naruto fell to the floor laughing and Sasuke thought that their sensei had to be a joke.

"I'm sorry Sensei, It was…" Sakura trailed off realizing that her instincts at home were coming into play but no one noticed well almost no one. Their sensei notice how she trailed off on her sentence but brushed it aside for now.

"I think all of you are, idiots," Their sensei told them then he lead the onto the roof top.

"Alright let's start by introducing each other," Their sensei said.

"What should we say?" Sakura questioned him.

"Things you like, hate, favorite hobbies, or dreams for the future...Etc," Their sensei rambled off.

"Why don't you go first," Naruto said.

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…don't have any. My hobbies well I have lots of them," Kakashi told them.

"The only thing we know about him is his name," Naruto said a little bit mad. Sakura new a little bit more though just by observing him. She noticed that he seemed like a joke of a jounin but he wants us to think like that and he is one big mystery. One thing she noticed more the was the bit of lingering pain in his eyes that only she could pick up because she is a expert on hiding emotion and picking through others hard wall.

"Ok your turn, the one with the orange," Kakashi said

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like Ichiraku Ramen that Iruka-sensei gets me and instant ramen. I hate the three minutes that it takes to make the instant ramen. My hobbies is eating ramen and comparing them together and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage so everyone can stop disrespecting me and treating me like I'm somebody important," Naruto said. Sakura internally smiled at Naruto.

'I hope you get your dream Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Alright, how about the girl go next," Kakashi said but he knew what her answers were going to be and that was Sasuke.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Well things I like are…um…" Sakura glanced sideways making Kakashi think she was looking at Sasuke.  
"My favorite hobbies are…" Again Sakura glanced sideways but in shame of having nothing.

"My dreams for the future are to become stronger than I am right now," Sakura answered proudly at that. Kakashi was surprised at her answer though he didn't show it.

"The things you hate," Kakashi asked her.

"I hate people you mistreat others unfairly," Sakura said with a faraway look in her eyes. Naruto was surprised she didn't say him, Sasuke didn't care but Kakashi noticed her look and filed it away for later.

"Next the dark haired one," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke said. Naruto gulped hoping it was not him. Sakura could not help feel anger at him for thinking of how unfair life is and everything to him.

'Sasuke I rather have your life than mine any day,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Just as I thought your each unique in your own way, you'll be starting your mission tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"What's the mission, sensei?" Naruto said excitedly.

"It's a task the four of are going to do together, a survival exercise," Kakashi told them.

'A survival exercise, and why did he say together,' Sakura thought to herself.

"What? Were supposed to have real mission not some exercise," Naruto yelled and the other two nodded.

"We did this stuff all at the academy, sensei, that's why we're here," Sakura said with confusion lacing her voice.

"This is not like your previous training or practice," Kakashi said.

"What kind of training is it then?" Sakura asked him. Kakashi started laughing at them.

'**I wonder if this guy is mentally sound or if he is not, because I don't think cackle ling like a mad man was a good sign,'**Inner Sakura spoke up in her mind. Sakura internally nodded at her in agreement.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Naruto yelled too loudly. Sakura wished he would speak normally.

"Well, you're not going to like the answer to that question is all," Kakashi said while they just stared dumbly back at him.

'**I still think that he should get checked out to see if he was a few screws loose,' **Inner said but Sakura ignored her to her Kakashi's answer.

"The 27 graduates will all be put through a test to weed out the weak, in other words this is a pass or fail test. The chance that you will fail is at least 67% percent," Kakashi said shocking everyone there.

"I decide whether you pass or fail this test, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy. Meet at the training grounds at 5 a.m. with your ninja gear, oh and don't eat breakfast or you will puke. Your dismissed," Kakashi said and poofed off away in smoke.

'I have to pass the test no matter what! The no eating breakfast thing is a no brainer because she sometimes gets food from her parents a couple days at a time. She is luckily that they only do it rarely,' Sakura thought to herself as she left as someone watch her leave curiously as the figure saw a small limp in her step. Sakura went to bed her luck one out that night as her parents weren't home that night.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me should I continue this story or not? **


	2. The Past and The Survival Test

**I'm back and I want to thank the people for adding me to their story alerts and thank you angel897 for your review it help give me ideas *sly smirk* not going to tell what ideas though lol**

**Sakura: I made her write this chapter long.**

**Yeah, Yeah...The story for a few chapters will be based off the anime but with changes to it, but relax it will change soon dramasticly though not telling when though or how it does but don't worry my story will take a different turn then the anime.**

**Kat: Like Sasuke walking off a cliff that appeared out of no where *evil smile***

**Kat is like Inner Sakura shes my evil side and helps me fuel this story along so don't mind her, and I'm not crazy either.**

**Kat: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto or Concrete Angel by McBride even though we made changes to it to fit the story.**

**Enjoy the Story and Review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Past and the Survival Test**

Night shone through Sakura's curtains as she raised a hand to turn her alarm clock off. She sat up in bed, and stretched wincing a bit at her still sore stomach. She got up and got ready for the day; once she was done she went towards her parent's room silently and saw they still have not made it back from their trip. Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief, as she went to work on her chores for the day. Once she was finished, she noticed it was only 3:30 a.m. so, she went into the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar and she ate it on the way out.

'Might as well head to the training ground, I don't want to stay in that house when I don't need to stay there,' Sakura thought to herself.

'**Let's go and relax instead of train Saku,' Inner said.**

'Alright to save up my strength and chakra for the test, I will,' Sakura answered back inside her head. She arrived at the training grounds and sat down at one of the trees, as she watches the trees sway back and forth she was pulled into memories of her past.

_Little Sakura was only five when she was sleeping inside her house. When midnight came around her father came home from a get together with a couple of friends that he worked with. He walked up the stairs and stumbled into Sakura's room, pure hatred was in his gaze as he looked at the little pink hair girl. He stepped towards her and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her out of bed and onto the floor, still holding onto the hair. Little Sakura let out a yelp of pain as she was smashed into the ground; she opened her eyes and looked fearfully at her drunk father. Her father smiled with malice as he raised a fist and smashed it into little Sakura's face. Little Sakura cried out in pain, tears flowing down her terror filled face, as blood trickled down her face from a cut made by the wedding ring on her father's finger._

"_Please stop, I beg you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please stop it! It hurts so much dad," Little Sakura begged her father but he just ignored her pleas as he picked her up and smashed her into the wall._

"_Shut up, you stupid insolent brat," Her father yelled in her face, as little Sakura's breathing was labored from the pain as she sobbed, her face was bloody and a bruise was starting to form around the cut on her cheek. Her back was in so much pain, causing her breathing problems._

"_Your worthless, annoying and just a burden and a mistake," Her father sneered in her face as little Sakura got a strong scent of sake that she wanted to throw up. Her little heart broke as he hit her, but it shattered with his words. The door opened to her room as she looked at her mother that walked in, hope blossomed in her chest but it quickly died with her mother's words._

"_Dear, don't take long with the little monster, I want you back in are rooms in a little bit," Her mother said as she walked right back out. Little Sakura's emerald eyes dulled as she watched her mother walk away. Her father just chuckled at her mother, little Sakura looked straight right out her window and saw a neighbor looking right at her. Her hope came again as she mouthed to him help but the guy just shut the blinds and turned out the light, killing her hope again._

"_Well, looks like I'm going to have to stop, oh well, Goodnight Sakura," Her father said as he walked out leaving the little girl on the floor but before he left he looked at the bottle that he dropped when he came in and with a smile he picked it up and threw it at little Sakura. It smashed next to her cutting her legs a bit, satisfied with himself he left. The little girl just laid there as she fell asleep, hoping she would die a sad song singing in her dreams._

"…**I cry in the middle of the night  
My neighbor hears but he just shut the blinds and turns out the light  
My fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes I hope it will be too late…" (Concrete angel by Martina McBride)**

_When she woke up she was in her bed wrapped in bandages, her mother next to her._

"_Can't have our little slave die now, can we?" Her mother just laughed as she walked out, Inner Sakura was starting to form since that day._

Sakura was jolted out of her memories when she felt Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra coming this way. She wiped away her tears and schooled her face and hid the pain. The three of them waited for their sensei, he finally came three hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. He just sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here," Kakashi said to them.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted at him. Kakashi explained what the test was.

"You'll be trying to get these two bells from me, the person who doesn't will be tied to the log and will get nothing to eat," Kakashi said and right on cue two stomachs growled.

'Wait only two?' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked to the member that he didn't hear growl with hunger, as he looked right into emerald eyes. Once again he stored the information for later.

"The person that doesn't get the bell will also be sent back to the academy, you will have to come towards me with the intent to kill to win. When I say go you will start," Kakashi said but Naruto charged towards him with a kunai but Kakashi turned him around with the kunai pointing at him.

"I didn't say go yet, but I congratulate you on coming at me with the intent to kill, I am starting to like you guys," Kakashi said as Naruto was back with the other two, Kakashi then said go and they disappeared. Kakashi looked to see where they are and had to congratulate them on hiding, but Naruto suddenly appeared.

"Just you and me Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yelled out and Sakura thought he was an idiot but she took out a kunai and ready it when she needed it. Kakashi pulled out his book and fought Naruto and Naruto lost and is now hanging from a tree. Sasuke thought this was his chance and aimed and threw Kunai's at his sensei. They Kunai's hit Kakashi and he flew sideways, but he poofed into a log. Sasuke cursed and ran from his hiding spot. Sakura just sighed and threw her Kunai and it hit Kakashi trap letting Naruto go she got up and ran to find Kakashi. Kakashi was engaged in battle with Sasuke as Kakashi skillfully avoided Sasuke's traps and moves and when Sasuke almost got the bell he moved away. Sasuke then did his clan's jutsu and he thought he killed Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed his foot and took him underground with only his head remaining. Back to Sakura, she just was running when she saw Kakashi she stopped behind some bushes the Kakashi in front of her looked suspicious, she cursed when she realized what it was, **Bunshin no Jutsu** but it was too late Kakashi was behind her.

"Behind you Sakura," Kakashi whispered to her she just jumped into the field as Kakashi cast his Genjutsu on her. Sakura blinked when her parents appeared from the tree line looking beaten up and bloody. Sakura just stared at them.

"Sakura, Help us," Her father said.

"I love you Sakura," Her mother whispered and at that statement Sakura knew it was a Genjutsu she sighed in disappointment.

"Kai," Sakura said as the Genjutsu was broken, Kakashi was impressed that she figured it out.

"That's not going to work on me Kakashi, "Sakura said.

'Fine Kakashi will fight Genjutsu with Genjutsu then,' Sakura thought to herself. She made hand signs as Kakashi went into defensive mode waiting for her to attack.

"Shiranui," Sakura whispered as six copies of herself appeared around Kakashi and her, the copies blew up and Kakashi jumped out of the way and saw that Sakura did not. Kakashi cursed as he looked to see Sakura on the ground with burnt marks on her. Kakashi worriedly without checking to see and not realizing the Genjutsu he walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"I'm fine Kakashi," Sakura said as Kakashi turned around but Sakura was quick.

"Genjutsu: Shibari," Sakura said as Kakashi couldn't move, he cursed himself for underestimating the girl. Sakura ran up to Kakashi as she grabbed the bell but Kakashi got free and grabbed her wrist pulling her hand off the bell he quickly let go and covered more distance from her.

'She's good, I'll give her that,' Kakashi thought. Sakura cursed herself as she should have had him at Kunai point, just in case. She heard the clock go off as she relaxed her shoulders and walked off away from Kakashi. Kakashi walked behind her as he watched her.

'You hold many secrets Sakura and I'm going to figure out some of those secrets,' Kakashi thought to himself. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the ground and Naruto was tied to the post.

"I decided on what to do with you and I will not be sending you back to the academy," Kakashi said and Naruto yelled cheerfully and Sasuke gave out a cheerfully Hn but Sakura did nothing noticing Kakashi was not happy.

"That means all three of us!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently," Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto froze and Sasuke appeared to be anger. Sakura stared at their Sensei in shock.

"Drop us from the program, then we gave never be ninjas," Naruto said. Sakura's heart clenched as unshed tears appeared in her eyes.

'NO! I have to be a ninja, it's the only way to keep me alive from my parents,' Sakura thought brokenly.

'**I knew this guy had a few screws loose but now he's plain insane. Let me out Sakura I will kick his butt,' Inner Sakura said in rage because she was afraid for Sakura's life.**

"You said that we couldn't take the bells we will be sent back to the academy, you can't change your mind like that, why would you do that," Naruto yelled out.

'Naruto, because he can do that, that's why,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats," Kakashi said not realizing the effect of his words on Sakura.

'Brat,' Sakura thought dejectedly as memories of being called that surfaced in her mind her hands trembled. Sasuke attacked Kakashi but Kakashi just threw him to the ground sitting on him with his foot on his head. Sakura felt horror consume her as she tried to push it aside but suddenly without warning her mind morphed Kakashi into her mother and Sasuke into her as her breathing got heavier when Kakashi spoke he returned back to normal in her mind.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja; you think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi said.

'It's not a game, I know that,' Sakura thought to herself and did not voice her opinion.

"Why did you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi asked.

'It's because we're supposed to be a team and work together as teammates, I knew that Kakashi-sensei since the beginning of team's being named off,' Sakura thought but did not voice to let Kakashi do his act for Sasuke and Naruto, they need to learn anyways.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that you never realized what this exercise was all about, not even close," Kakashi said. Sakura knew that she couldn't take seeing Sasuke like that so when Kakashi is distracted from talking she will make her move. Her hand rested on her Kunai pouch as she drew a kunai from it slowly.

"What it's about?" Naruto asked as Sakura flicked her Kunai and embedded in a tree behind Kakashi he of course did not notice a thin string came from the Kunai and to Sakura.

"Yes that's what determines if you pass or fail," Kakashi said as Sakura decided to talk as she moved her string closer to Kakashi's neck.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about, from the beginning," Sakura lied.

"Use your head, three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi said and Sakura was in perfect position.

"How are we supposed to know why you pick three people, we didn't make the rules," Naruto yelled out.

'Keep distracting him Naruto,' Sakura thought.

"It's so basic, teamwork," Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised and Sakura faked being surprised.

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean but it's too late now. If all three of you came at me then you might have been able to take them, well anyway it's over," Kakashi said.

"You set it up with three people with only two bells, and that would lead to group conflict on who got the bells and would break up," Sakura said.

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other, I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves, a genin should have a natural feel for teamwork," Kakashi said.

'When you put Naruto and Sasuke together, teamwork seems like a disease to them right now' Sakura thought to herself.

"And you it never even cross your mind," Kakashi said.

"Sakura you're obsessed about Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him," Kakashi said but Sakura remain calm but her string moved closer to Kakashi's neck.

"Naruto you do everything on your own, everything," Kakashi said and Naruto looked ashamed and Kakashi stepped harder on Sasuke not noticing the string that could kill him. Kakashi would have noticed it but he was once again underestimating them and did not think they would attack, so kept his guard down.

"Sasuke you thought the others where so far beneath you they were worthless, arrogance, missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills but teamwork is essential and every shinobi understands this. When individuals think about themselves the mission can lead to failure and death," Kakashi said moving his hands towards his ninja pouch. Sakura noticed and moved her string right up against his neck, Kakashi froze and looked towards Sakura she gave Kakashi a ' I will let you do what you have to but one wrong move and your dead' look. Kakashi once again was stumped but he moved to do what he was going to and pulled the Kunai out and held it to Sasuke's neck, the string did not move.

"Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies," Kakashi said but Sakura lips twitched and he knew why because he would die if he tried to kill Sasuke.

'That's what I get for underestimating her again, I got to stop doing that,' Kakashi said in his head. Naruto just moved his head back in forth with a shocked expression.

"That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi said taking the kunai away from Sasuke's next the metal string relaxed and moved away a bit.

"That was close," Sakura said as Kakashi twirled his kunai.

"The enemy takes a hostage and someone ends up dead," Kakashi said as he got off Sasuke and the very sharp metal string left and she let it go not being any use to her now that Kakashi is standing.

"On every mission your life is on the line," Kakashi said.

'Everyday my life is on the line so it makes no difference,' Sakura thought brokenly.

"Did you look at this stone, the names written on here are from the ninjas that are honored as heroes from our village," Kakashi said but Sakura heard the underline hurt in his voice.

"That's it, now I know, I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog, I'm going to be a hero," Naruto said excitedly Sakura flinched at that though as Sasuke walked back to them.

"They are a special kind of hero, there all KIA" Kakashi said. Naruto expression was one of awe and Sakura just shook her head at him.

"That sounds real cool," Naruto said.

"It means Killed in Action, Naruto, there all dead," Sakura said to him. Naruto looked down embarrassed and in shame.

"This is a memorial stone, the name of my closest friends are engraved here," Kakashi said, Sakura stared at the stone but she couldn't help but see her name on their though as though she was dead now but she knew her mind was playing tricks again or her heart just wished it to be dead. While a broken song whispered in her ear but she hoped it will never become true.

"…**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An pink-haired angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that Konoha forgot..." (Concrete Angel by Miranda McBride)**

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, I'm going to make it much harder on you, you'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat up now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any and if that person feeds him they would immediately fail, I make the rules you follow them, got it," Kakashi once again hurt Sakura with his last words.

'He's not my parents,' Sakura chanted to herself. Kakashi left them to eat, Sakura could only stare at her food not hungry but she heard Naruto stomach growl.

"Here Naruto, have my food," Sakura said as she forced feed him before he could say anything against it.

"You need your strength if we want to work as a team," Sakura said as Kakashi poofed to them.

"YOU!" Kakashi said menacingly. Sakura froze not feeling the wind on her.

'Not my parents,' she continued the chanting again so she won't break down.

"Are you ready for your punishment," Kakashi said making hand signs and Sakura stopped chanted and closed her eyes preparing herself for the worst. Kakashi noticed this and couldn't help but worry a bit. Thunder and Lightning hit and the earth shook.

"Any last words," Kakashi said. Sakura remained quiet.

"But you said?" Naruto said

"Yes?" Kakashi said and Sakura figured out what he was doing and she relaxed again

"That there were three of us and we are a team," Naruto started.

"We are all on this squad and were all in this together," Sasuke continued.

"That's right we gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one," Sakura finished

"The three of you are one, that's your excuse?" Kakashi asked then Kakashi smiled and said

"You pass," Kakashi said and Team 7 stared at him.

"The others failed because they thought for themselves, a ninja that betrays the village is trash but a ninja that betrays his teammates are worse than trash," Kakashi said and the three relaxed and celebrated.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said but that phrase made dread fill her though and someone noticed her stiff posture when Kakashi said that and the person narrowed their eyes at her.

"Hey get me out of here!" Naruto yelled a kunai whizzed by and cut his ropes he blinked but ran to the others.

'**I'm a ninja now, I will not be weak anymore, and now I have a purpose to live for,' Sakura and Inner thought.**

**

* * *

**

Kat: Review so this story can be update faster, it encourages us to write. Review and I won't throw Kakashi in the pit of fire *evil smirk*

Kakashi: Please Review to save my life *cute puppy dog eyes*

I hoped you like it :)


	3. The Hidden Scrolls

**Hello everyone I would like to thank you for adding my to your Story Alerts and thank you angel1897, I'm glad to see that you loved the last chapter, thank you Raven Vongola your wait is over. Your reviews help me push this story to get updated. **

**Kat: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hidden Scrolls

Sakura parted ways from the boys as she lived in the opposite direction than they do. Kakashi bid his farewells to the boys too and headed off in Sakura's direction, the two boys didn't notice. Kakashi walked next to Sakura and she glanced at him.

"Sakura, as a routine check that the sensei's have to do, I need to check up with your parents and answer some questions they may have," Kakashi said and Sakura cursed her bad luck, she was hoping Kakashi will be too lazy for that.

"What day and time, sensei?" Sakura questioned him.

"Now would be the ideal time," Kakashi said to her but she remains calm on the outside.

'**This guy is trying to make our life have more hell in it! He is the stupid-'**Sakura tuned out Inner when her language got a bit colorful.

"Alright sensei, my parents will be thrilled," Sakura said but she also thought 'yeah to get another excuse to beat me'. Kakashi nodded his head but he knew it was only an excuse though because he wouldn't really do it in another situation but he was concerned with Sakura's behavior and he wanted to make sure she isn't having any problems at home. They finally got to her house as she opened the door yelling out to her parents.

"Mom, Dad I'm home and my Sensei is with me," Sakura yelled out. Her mother came to the door with a kind smile on her face. Sakura wanted to puke at the smile.

"Sakura, dear what a surprise, I didn't know your sensei was coming," Her mother said kindly as her father came out from the living room.

"I didn't know either, mom," Sakura said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I came here to see if you have any questions regarding Sakura's ninja status now," Kakashi told them.

"Yes, we have a few questions," Her mother sounded worried. They lead Kakashi into the living room to sit down.

"Will Sakura be safe on these missions of hers," Her father said while casting a worried look to Sakura.

"As she is a genin right now, she won't be going on any dangerous missions. When she rises up in ranks, the more danger she is in, as long as she remains strong she will live through them. The safety when becoming a ninja, become less," Kakashi said kindly to the worried parents.

'Nothing suspicious about them,' Kakashi thought to himself, relieved Sakura didn't have a hard childhood. Sakura noticed the look in his eyes as she knew her parents fooled another.

'_NO, don't believe them you're supposed to be Kakashi Hatake, a great ninja, please look closer don't believe,' _The voice of a little girl yelled out in Sakura's head.

"Well I'm glad she is safe for now, I hope you can protect her when she gets on a dangerous missions," Her mother said with a sad look.

"I can do what I can," Kakashi told them.

"That's all the questions we have right now," Her mother told him. Kakashi nodded at her as he got up and her mother escorted him out.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Haruno," Kakashi said as Mrs. Haruno closed the door Kakashi caught a glimpse of Sakura's pleading, sad, emerald eyes. Kakashi blinked but shook it off as his mind playing tricks; he turned around and caught a neighbor staring at him. The neighbor stared at him and the neighbor mouthed 'Don't trust them' to him as he turned around and left. Kakashi blinked at the guy and he glanced back at Sakura's house but instead of going back in he left the house and walked back home.

'I wonder what the guy meant,' Kakashi thought to himself.

Back at Sakura's house, a pink-haired ninja was slammed into the wall as she slid down.

"Why didn't you tell us he was coming," Her mother yelled out as her father grabbed Sakura's hair and slammed her head into the wall a couple of times, he slammed her head hard but not hard enough to kill her.

"I didn't know," Sakura cried out as pain filled her head as her vision blurred.

"Fine, you get off this time Sakura," Her mother said as her father stopped at followed her mother out of the living room. Sakura sat there crying, many of people would ask why she didn't just defend herself as she was a ninja and they were not. The problem is that her parents were well liked in Konoha and if she killed them she would be killed or sent to jail. She also loved her parents and was too weak mentally to kill or runaway from them. She needed to get stronger mentally and physically to leave them and break free from the abuse. Sakura slowly got up her head was still pounding as she walked to her room. She walked into her shower and washed away the blood from her head. She headed back to her room when she was done. She sat down on her bed and took out some scrolls she found in a box hidden in her room under the floor. She didn't know whose they were but she did know they were ninja scrolls as she learnt her jutsu's from them. She opened one of them up and read the contents of the scroll and how to do the jutsu's in it.

_Ice Disk Jutsu_

_This jutsu turns the moisture particles in the air into an ice disk. They can be hurled with tremendous force at a target and are hard to dodge because of their transparency. They can also be strung together to spy on areas. They can also be used defensively, creating highly durable shields or disks to stand on to hover in the air. By forming the ice into a large lens, the user can hover in the sky to focus the rays of the sun into a powerful beam capable of melting and exploding the pinpointed area._

_Night Phoenix_

_The person starts to catch fire, in a specific shape as though resembling a phoenix. When the move hits, the opponent goes ablaze. _

Sakura never heard of these Jutsu's before as she once again wondered who left these scrolls as she glanced at the box but what she dismissed was the snake-like symbol on the box with glowing yellow eyes. She got up and put the box away as she left the house and went into the forest behind itas she practiced the Jutsu's for the night.

The next day Team 7 could be seen in the forest on a mission.

"I've seen the target and I'm in position," Sasuke voice broke out on the communicator.

"I'm in position too," Sakura said and Naruto confirmed.

"Alright No-"Kakashi was interrupted when Sakura screamed.

"GET OFF ME!" Sakura screamed out. Kakashiwent to her as he expected to see a mad cat attacking Sakura but instead the cat was trying to cuddle with her and Sakura pushing it away like it had a disease.

"Get this cat away from me!" Sakura tried pushing the cat away from her. Naruto wanting to help out his crush tried to get the cat away but the cat just glared at him and attacked him instead. The team made it back to the Hokages Tower but poor Sakura was now being squished by the woman that lost her cat again.

"You're so cute, I just want to take you home with me," The woman hugged Sakura who was having trouble breathing and the poor cat was being squished between them. The others sweat dropped at the sight and the Hokage cleared his throat. The woman sighed sadly and let go of Sakura who was trying to regain her breath, as the woman paid her money and left. Naruto yelled out that he wanted a real mission and Sakura just tuned the rest out as she went over the Jutsu's she learned in her head. She came back to the conversation as the Hokage agreed that they would get a C-ranked mission.

"What is it?" Naruto yelled out excitedly. The Hokage explained that they would be protecting a bridge builder. The man in person came through the door, drunk.

"These kids are supposed to protect me, and the short one looks kind of stupid," The old man said. Naruto laughed.

"Who's the short one…" He trailed off when he saw that he was the short one. Naruto being Naruto got mad at the man that said his name was Tazuna. Naruto tried to attack him but Kakashi grabbed him in time.

"You're not supposed to attack your clients, Naruto," Kakashi told him with a smile to Tazuna. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and Sakura wondered if they _liked _each other more than they let on. Sakura shook her head as she got rid of that thought.

'I think having my head bashed into a wall so many times is messing up my thoughts,' Sakura said with dark humor.

"Go home and pack and meet up by the gates in a hour," Kakashi said and left as the others left too.

'**YES! Finally we can get out of this hellhole and away from our 'punishments' at home for awhile,' Inner said cheerfully. **Sakura nodded her head and with a broken smile on her face she went home to pack but someone saw that broken smile and became even more concerned about her.

'What could cause you that broken smile, Sakura Haruno,' the person whispered.

* * *

**Who just is this mysterious person and whose scrolls does Sakura have?**

**You will regonize some of these jutsu's from other people, but I want Sakura to use them. I got all of these jutsu's off the Internet (I forgot where I got them from) or I made them up.**

**Please Review they push me to write quicker.**


	4. CRanked Mission turned deadly

**This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written, I worked on this half of the day so please enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for favoriting my story and putting me on story alert and thank you for the reviews : xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx, I hope this is soon enough for you :). Raven Vongola, well she will eventually use the jutsu's I just don't know when yet :)**

**Kat: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto or Concrete Angel by McBride.**

**Please Review it helps me update faster :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: C-Ranked Mission turned deadly**

At Sakura's house her parents where telling their daughter goodbye, but their way.

"Goodbye, we hope you don't die on the mission because where else will we be able to find a slave like you, but if you do oh well," Her mother said sadly as her father aimed a punch at her stomach with so much force that a snap was heard from her ribs. They left Sakura on the ground as they were done with her. Sakura held in the scream of pain as she got back up and walked back to her room and packed her stuff. She gathered chakra into her hand and healed the rib so it wasn't broken anymore but she couldn't heal the bruise on her stomach though. She just sighed and went back downstairs with her ninja gear and left to the Konoha Gates. The team and the client Tazuna finally started to leave the village.

"Yeah, alright!" Naruto yelled out.

"Why are you so excited Naruto," Sakura asked him but she too was also was excited to leave the village.

"This is the first time I ever left the village, I'm a traveler now, believe it," Naruto said looking everywhere.

"This is my second time leaving this village," Sakura said wistfully.

"Where did you go then, Sakura-Chan," Naruto asked.

"I went to Suna once when I was little, but that's enough about that," Sakura said reflecting on the memories sadly. Sasuke noticed how she changed subject, but shrugged it off as not important.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life with this runt, he's a joke," Tazuna said pointing to Naruto. Naruto froze.

"He's with me and I'm a jounin so you don't have to worry," Kakashi said as Naruto got madder.

"Hey, never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake and I'm the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be the Hokage, and you will look up to me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it," Naruto said yelling. Sakura smiled at Naruto as she pictured him as a great Hokage. Sakura noticed something in the forest.

'**Foreign Ninjas are following us. Be on you guard Sakura,' Inner said. **

'Right,' Sakura thought back as she glanced at the tree lines, her instincts were telling her that Tazuna may have lied to them and this mission is going to get harder.

"Hokage's are powerful and wise and you are puny and brainless, the day you become Hokage I will sprout wings and fly" Tazuna said as Sakura casted him a glare, as her fist clenched a chant of he's the client and can't kill him was going through her mind.

"Then you better start working on sprouting wings old man because Naruto will become the Hokage," Sakura said with an innocent smile on her face. Naruto stared in shock at her but was happy that Sakura defended him. Sasuke was also shocked at her recent behavior, and couldn't help but be apprehensive at her new behavior but he stored it away for after the mission.

"He's nothing but a loser and a nobody," Tazuna said back.

"That's it I'm going to kill him," Naruto said as he went to attack him but Kakashi held him back.

"I told you, no hurting the clients, you're supposed to protect him" Kakashi said as they began moving forward. Sakura glanced to her left as she felt chakra's in the forest, she narrowed her eyes as she moved forward.

"Say Tazuna, your country is the Land of Waves, right?" Sakura asked to get more information.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in the Land of Waves too right?" Sakura asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves,-"Kakashi explained but she ignored the rest of what he was saying because she already knew the rest of what he said.

'**Might what to say something Sakura,' Inner said**

"So Lord Hokage is really important," Sakura said but she didn't really care. Then the foreign chakras she felt and was keeping track of disappeared from the forest alerting her and putting her on edge.

"Hey you all doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi said as Sakura acted like she was caught in the act shaking her head with Naruto. She notice Sasuke standing there, not speaking or anything.

'**It's like standing next to a rock,' Inner said with humor. **Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's head as she flinched a bit and Kakashi noticed but filed it away for after the mission.

"Well anyway, there are no battles in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax," Kakashi said.

"So that means we're not going to run into any foreign ninjas then," Sakura said while looking at Tazuna and he gulped from her stare.

"Not likely," Kakashi said. The team and client walked as Sakura noticed a puddle and Kakashi too noticed it. She was on alert and her hand rested on her Kunai pouch. Suddenly chains came around her and Kakashi as she cursed. The ninjas pulled the chain and Sakura and Kakashi were torn apart.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out in fear. Sasuke went into defensive position and Tazuna was shocked. In the forest Kakashi and Sakura were watching the battle. Kakashi was shocked that she knew about the ninjas and that the ninjas attacked her too but he didn't say anything not wanting the ninjas to notice they were alive.

"Now it's your turn," The ninjas said from behind Naruto as their chains tried to attack him but Sasuke was able to throw some Shuriken and Kunai's to stop the chains and embed them into the tree. Sasuke landed it hands on their arms and kicked their faces as they detached themselves from the chains. One ninja went after Naruto and one went after Tazuna that was protected now by Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura made their moves. Kakashi knocked the one out that was going for their client and Sakura was able to surprise her opponent and knock him out. Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock along with Tazuna as they looked over to what was supposed to be Kakashi and Sakura's remains, but logs laid there.

'Show off,' Sasuke thought to himself but what shocked him the most was Sakura. Somehow she was not the weak fangirl he once knew and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for not getting in the battle sooner and you getting hurt, I just didn't think you freeze up like that," Kakashi said as Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey you aren't hurt are you, scary cat," Sasuke taunted.

'**He finally speaks and it's an insult, he's so wonderful,' Inner thought sarcastically.** Sakura laughed in her head. Naruto was mad.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out moving.

"Naruto, stand still, these ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly" Kakashi said. Sakura cast a worried look to his hand wishing she had practice with removing poison. Kakashi explained about the poison and told Tazuna that they needed to talk. He explained who the foreign ninjas were.

"How did you know about our ambush," One of them asked.

"A puddle on a clear day, and it hadn't rained in weeks," Kakashi said.

"Why did you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked

"To know who their target was and what they were after, if me or Kakashi-sensei would have token them out quickly we would have learned nothing," Sakura said instead of Kakashi as both on them looked at Tazuna.

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna said.

"I wanted to know if they were attacking us, ninja attacking ninja, or you, the master bridge builder," Kakashi said and Sakura ignored the rest of the talk and while everyone was paying attention to him she spoke with the foreign ninjas.

"Who sent you and why?" Sakura whispered to them but it was deadly calm and her eyes were cold. The ninja sweated a bit but said nothing. Sakura glanced back at the others before she spoke again.

"If you don't tell me, I will put you under the worst genjutsu you have ever been under. In the illusion you will feel like your eyes are being burned from their sockets and your insides will be melting and the pain will feel like being burned by molten lava, so speak up now and I won't do that," Sakura said as her hands moved to make hand signs, her eyes cold as ice.

"Ok, it was a guy named Zabuza, and we don't know why please don't put us under the Genjutsu," One of the ninja spoke up noticing she was being dead serious. Sakura smiled at them and stood up and added herself into the conversation, they did not notice the exchange between the three.

"I think we should go back, so Naruto can get the right treatment," Sakura said with a worried glance at Naruto.

"Naruto could be a problem, I guess we should go back to the village," Kakashi said.

'**Really, that's statement is going to cause Naruto to do something stupid,' Inner said. **Inner's prediction was correct as Naruto stabbed himself in the hand with a kunai.

"Naruto, stop doing that," Sakura said but was ignored. Naruto starting saying some things that Sakura was not really listening to as she stared at the blood, trembling as memories once again hit her.

_Sakura sat on her bed with a kunai in her hand as she twirled it around. Her dull eyes watched the tip of the kunai as she stopped twirling it. Her stare then went to her hand as she took the kunai and stabbed it, the pain brought tears to her eyes, but no relief she was hoping. She took the kunai out and wrapped her hand up in a bandage never doing that stunt every again._

Sakura came back to the world as Kakashi was wrapping Naruto's hand up in a bandage. Sakura was not ashamed of that memory, and what she did to herself. She sighed and she glanced at the ninjas tied up and she blinked.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei the foreign ninjas, are dead," Sakura said to him as he glanced back and confirmed they were.

'Well now we can't question them on who sent them,' Kakashi thought to himself. Sakura wondered if she should tell Kakashi about the information she learnt.

'**Don't, he will ask questions that we don't need to answer now and I feel another chakra up ahead,' Inner said. **Sakura nodded her head as they continued to walk. They finally made it to the boat as they were now being taken across the river.

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything," Sakura whispered as she stopped looking around and tried to sense any other chakra.

'Someone's following us,' Sakura thought to Inner.

'**Are they friend or foe though, we don't know until they attack,' Inner said.**

"The bridge isn't far now are destination is just up ahead, the Land of Waves," The guy who was rowing the boat said as the unfinished bridge came into view.

"Wow, it's huge," Naruto said and Sakura flinched at his loud voice.

"Hey, be quiet, I told you no noise. Why do you think were traveling like this, huh? Rowing instead of using the engine it's so they don't see us in the dense fog," They Boatman whispered.

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier I want to ask you something, the men that are after you I need to know why," Kakashi said.

"It's obvious Kakashi-sensei, a bridge builder wanting protection; it has to do something about the bridge. Am I right, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura said and asked Tazuna.

"Yes, that's right. The man who wants my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow," Tazuna said.

"A deadly shadow," Sakura and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure you have heard of him, he is one of the wealthiest men in the world. His name is Gato," Tazuna said. Sakura eyes stared at Tazuna.

"Gato of Gato transport, he's a business leader. Everyone knows him," Kakashi said.

"Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods to take over businesses and nations using drugs, gangs, and ninjas. It was one year ago, when he set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his wealth to take control of the transporting and shipping, anyone standing in his way simply disappeared," Tazuna said

"On an island a man that controls the sea, controls everything, finance, government, and your very lives," Sakura said to him and Tazuna nodded.

"There is one thing he fears, the bridge. When it's complete it would connect us to the land, and will break his control, I am the bridge builder," Tazuna said.

'**Can't Gato just blow the bridge up, that sounds like the smart way,' Inner said. **Sakura just shrugged and wasn't going to question Gato's stupidity.

"That's it since you are building the bridge, you're standing in Gato's way," Sakura said.

"So the guys in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke said.

"No, they were working for someone that was employed by Gato, remember they were killed by an unknown ninja if it was Gato that employed them they will still be alive," Sakura said back to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head to Sakura at her reasoning and Naruto tried to think about what is happening. Kakashi then went about asking Tazuna why he hid the mission from them.

"Sasuke, there is someone following us. I don't know if its friend or foe," Sakura whispered to him so only he could hear because Naruto wasn't paying attention. Sasuke nodded his head to her and he was on alert with Sakura.

"Because the Land of Waves is a small and poor nation even are nobles have little money. The common people building this bridge can't pay for an A or B ranked mission, it's too expensive. If you end this mission and drop me ashore there will be no bridge and I would be killed before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He will cry "Granddad I want my Granddad" and my daughter will condemn the ninjas of the Hidden Leaves and blaming you for leaving her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault forget it," Tazuna said as Team 7 looked at each other.

"Well I guess we have no other choice but to keep guarding you," Kakashi said.

"Oh I'm very grateful," Tazuna said. 'I win,' he also thought. They finally made it to the shore and they continued to walk saying goodbye to the boatman.

"Alright get me home, safely," Tazuna said. Sakura walked beside Tazuna as she spoke.

"You know the Hokage would have understood your dilemma and sent out high ranking ninjas to aid you and you could have paid later. Because of your stupidity my teammates are in danger and if they get killed, Tazuna. I will not be hesitant to give you over to Gato on a silver platter," Sakura said to him as she walked ahead no one noticing the exchange.

'I understand,' Tazuna thought to himself as he looked at the girl. Naruto kept throwing weapons at everything he hears making Sakura's anxiety level become worse, then Naruto almost killed a white snow rabbit.

'Wait a white snow rabbit; what's it doing way out here? It's not winter and it should be brown then,' Sakura asked herself as she looked around. She noticed Kakashi also looking around and on alert. Sakura nudged Sasuke as to alert him to the ninja she said that was following them earlier, Sasuke nodded his head and he also was on alert.

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura grabbed the bridge builder knocking him down. A sword lodged itself into a tree and a ninja was standing on it. Sakura glared at him as she shivered from his dark chakra

'He must Zabuza then, he's strong too strong for us,' Sakura thought.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi said.

'**That must mean that he uses water jutsu's as his main ones and creates dense fogs,' Inner concluded for Sakura. **Naruto rushed forward to attack but Kakashi stopped him.

"You're in the way, get back," Kakashi said.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"He's not like the other ninja Naruto, he's in a whole other league," Sakura said.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, did I get that right," Zabuza said as Kakashi removed his headband from his eye.

"Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight," Kakashi said and they got into formation but Sakura knew they would not be staying out of this fight. She glanced at Zabuza then Kakashi as she prepared for anything.

"What an honor, I get to see the sharingan in action," Zabuza said. Dense fog was starting to form around them. Sakura tuned their conversation out as she felt another chakra hidden in the forest, she glanced at the forest but put it aside for now seeing as the ninja wasn't a threat.

"Enough talking, I need to kill the old man. I have to fight you first Kakashi, then so be it," Zabuza said as disappeared onto the water.

"Ninja Art: Ninja Mist Jutsu," Zabuza said as he disappeared.

"He will come after me first," Kakashi said

"Who is he," Sakura asked glancing around trying to pinpoint where he is.

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex leader of the hidden mist village assassination unit, he's the master of the silent killing technique," Kakashi said and Sakura tightened her hold on her kunai at that piece of information

"S…Silent?" Naruto said.

"Just like the name suggests it happens in an instant without any warning or sound, it's so fast you die before realizing what happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it, don't lower your guard," Kakashi told them.

'First out of the village mission and we run into a dangerous ninja that could kill us in an instant, that's great' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"If we fail, we only lose our lives," Kakashi told them and Sakura sent him a glare. Kakashi-sensei disappeared from their view.

"Sensei?" Sakura said as she suddenly felt Kakashi as he let out a burst of chakra. Sakura felt the killing intent in the air as she saw Sasuke move his kunai towards himself.

"Sasuke, calm down, I will protect you with my life. All of you, I will not let my comrades die trust me," Kakashi said smiling at them.

'**Behind us Sakura, now!' Inner said. **Zabuza suddenly appeared behind them but as soon as he was behind them he exploded into water as Sakura stabbed him with her Kunai. She nodded to Kakashi with a small smile and Kakashi nodded back knowing Tazuna was protected.

"Sensei behind you," Naruto called out as Kakashi was sliced in half as he exploded into water. Kakashi held the kunai to Zabuza's neck.

"Don't' Move, now it's over," Kakashi said but Sakura knew the battle just only begun.

"You're finished," Kakashi said

"Alright," Naruto yelled out in victory. Sakura glanced towards Sasuke as she met his eyes; she shook her head no to him.

"Finished, I don't think so. I will never be killed by some copy-cat ninja, like you," Zabuza laughed, "Nice try though," Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi but he was able to dodge the sword but was hit into the water and he threw the spikes to slow Zabuza down.

"Nice try," Zabuza said as he jumped over the spikes and into the water.

'Idiot!' Sakura yelled in her thoughts at Kakashi.

"Water Prison Jutsu," Zabuza yelled out

"No," Kakashi breathed out but he was knocked out of the way by something pink and red. Zabuza looked at his prison expecting Kakashi to be in it but he was surprised when instead of Kakashi the pink-haired girl was in it instead.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled out at her.

"Kakashi-sensei escaping into the water with a mist-ninja not a good idea," Sakura said to him.

"Little Girl you shouldn't have done that," Zabuza said as Kakashi went to attack him.

"I wouldn't do that, you don't want her to die do you," Zabuza said as he tightened his grip on the water choking Sakura. Sakura felt like her lungs were going to explode as she had trouble breathing. Kakashi stopped and glared at him but Zabuza was quick and Kakashi was now inside the water prison along with Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei! You should have left the water, now were both are stuck now," Sakura growled out to him as Kakashi cursed, he was too concerned about Sakura that he made a mistake.

"We had a better chance at winning if only I was in the water prison, and you were not in it," Sakura told them. She looked towards Naruto and Sasuke knowing it was up to them. Zabuza created a clone in front of the rest of the team. She heard Zabuza talking but she ignored him as she tries to figure out a way to get out of here.

'If only I can move my arms,' Sakura thought as she saw Naruto get kicked by the clone, his headband falling off his head.

"Naruto," Sakura yelled at him.

"Listen get the bridge builder and run, you can't win this fight, his water clone can't go far from his real body, and you can get away from him now run!" Kakashi said to them. Sakura knew that he was right as she resigned herself to her fate.

'Running away is not an option that became unthinkable when you and Sakura got caught,' Sasuke thought to Kakashi.

"We got to do this," Sasuke said as he attacked but got thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled out feeling useless as she tried moving her arms again. She saw Naruto struggling with himself.

'Naruto,' she whispered in her mind sadly. She gave up on try escaping knowing that this is what both Sasuke and Naruto need to grow stronger.

"Naruto no!" Kakashi yelled at him as Naruto went to attack Zabuza.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled in encouragement with a smile on her face. She saw Zabuza kick Naruto the away but she knew his objective was the headband that is now in his hand.

"Hey, freak with no eyebrows put this in your bingo book. The ninja who became Hokage, and he never backs down his name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "Listen up Sasuke, I've got a plan."

"You finally are thinking about teamwork now, huh?" Sasuke said to him.

"Let's go wild, and bring this guy down," Naruto said.

"You can do it, Naruto and Sasuke. I believe in you," Sakura yelled out in encouragement to the duo as she ignored Kakashi that was behind her.

"What are you doing I told you to run this fight was over the moment Sakura and I got caught, now take off. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder, stay on the mission," Kakashi yelled at him and Sakura knew that they would not listen.

"Bridge Builder," Naruto said. Tazuna remembered Sakura's words from earlier.

"Forget about me, this is my fault in the first place, go and protect you sensei and comrade," Tazuna told them. Zabuza then went into explaining his past and everything and Sakura could care less.

"Zabuza the demon," Kakashi said but Sakura all of the sudden heard a snap as she clenched her teeth as to not cry out in pain to alert the others as her rib that snapped before was broken again not haven long enough time to properly heal as Sakura was only was able to reset the bone back in place at her house. Someone else noticed the snap of ribs though as Zabuza looked towards the girl in confusion seeing how he didn't cause that snap but shrugged it off as not important. She listened into the conversation as she tried to ignore the pain.

"it felt so…good," Zabuza said and Sakura wondered what she missed but she just shrugged it off. Zabuza started kicking Sasuke around.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in fear for his life.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled out as clones of himself surrounded Zabuza. The Narutos attacked Zabuza but he just pushed them all away with his sword.

"His skills are too advanced, he's too powerful there is no way to defeat him," Tazuna reasoned. Naruto's clones poofed and Naruto threw a demon wind shuriken as Sasuke whirled around with it.

'Good plan Naruto,' Sakura thought smirking.

"You know Kakashi-sensei this is getting uncomfortable and knowing you read perverted books doesn't help," Sakura spoke to him hoping to distract Zabuza as she laughed a bit. Kakashi just looked at her with wide eyes but ignored her for now to watch the fight.

'**Sakura-5, Kakashi-0,' Inner laughed. **Sasuke threw the shuriken aiming at the real Zabuza as he grabbed the first one and dodged the second but the second one poofed into Naruto and he threw a kunai at Zabuza causing him to release the prison. Kakashi blocked Zabuza's attack on Naruto and Sakura landed in the water. Sakura knew she should leave so she swam back to shore when Naruto began explaining what they did. When she made it to shore she walked back to Sasuke drained from the pain that she was in she leaned against Sasuke not really caring. Sasuke looked down at her and saw that she was drained of energy so he let her be. Kakashi fought Zabuza copying his every move and words making Zabuza angry and he got sloppy. Sakura turned her head around and looked right into the mask of a tracker -ninja as she narrowed her eyes at the boy, she knew something was off about him. Her eyes went back to the battle as Zabuza was leaning against a tree with Kunai's in him. Her breathing was still hard from the pain and her vision was blurring and she leaned more into Sasuke, he looked down at her he was a little worried about her.

"You're finished," Kakashi said.

"How, can you see into the future," Zabuza asked.

"Yes, and this is your last battle ever," Kakashi said raising the kunai he held but before he could kill him the tracker-Nin killed him with two senbon.

"You were right, it was his last battle, "The tracker said. Kakashi checked for vital signs and they were none. Sakura knew that Zabuza was indeed alive because of what the weapon that was used and the tracker -ninja was here the whole time and could have stepped in but he did not. Sakura however did not voice her thoughts because she knew her team was beaten up and could not survive a battle right now. So, she left it alone, so they can rest and regain their strength. The tracker-ninja thanked them and took the body of Zabuza away from team 7.

"Well we still got to get the bridge builder to his bridge," Kakashi said.

"Well when we get there you can rest at my place, for all the trouble I caused you," Tazuna said sheepishly.

"Alright let's get moving," Kakashi said as he started walking but before he got far he fell to the ground. Sakura went towards him but the pain shot through her as she too collapsed to the ground as the pain proved to be too much for her.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out to them.

Sakura woke up and she blinked her eyes at the light, she tried sitting up but the pain in her stomach didn't allow it. She laid back down as she looked to her left and saw Kakashi-sensei just waking up too.

"Waking up, huh are you two alright?" The lady asked.

"The pain in my stomach still there a bit, but other than that I'm fine," Sakura told the nice lady.

"I've been better but it would be a week before I can move normally," Kakashi said while sitting up.

"See, its better if you don't move so just lie down," The nice lady told them and Kakashi laid back down.

"Look sensei and Sakura-Chan are up," Naruto told the others.

"The sharingan is cool Kakashi-sensei but if it does this to you it's not worth it," Sakura said from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor," Kakashi asked her.

"Zabuza squeezed me a little too hard and broke my rib, I'm fine now," Sakura told the half truth. Kakashi nodded his head to her.

"Well it doesn't matter well be safe for awhile now," Tazuna said.

"Not quite, the tracker was a fake," Sakura spoke up.

"She's right; the tracker took the body with him and usually tracker ninjas destroy the body where it was found and the boy used two senbons in the neck," Kakashi explained.

"Senbon can kill when strikes at the right vital point or they can cause a temporary death to the victim making you think they are dead but the victim has to take time to recover from the temporary death that would give us a good amount of time to prepare," Sakura continued.

"Prepare for what?" Tazuna asked

"Zabuza is still alive," Kakashi stated shocking everyone in the room except for Sakura.

"How are you going to train us, Kakashi Sensei, when you can't move," Naruto asked.

"I can still train you, you all have gotten stronger you the most Naruto," Kakashi spoke.

"You've noticed Kakashi-sensei, things are going to get better, believe it," Naruto yelled out.

"I don't believe and nothing is going to be good," The voice of a little boy spoke out. They looked towards a small boy with messy brown hair wearing a hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned him.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked.

"Welcome back grandpa," Inari yelled hugging Tazuna as Sakura closed her eyes and moved her hand to her stomach healing the rest of the wound. Sasuke sensed the chakra in Sakura's hand as he looked at her but said nothing.

"Inari that was very rude, these ninja brought your grandfather here safely," Tsunami said.

"It's ok, I'm rude to them too," Tazuna said while patting Inari's head.

"Can't you see mom that these people are going to die, Gato and his men are going to kill them," Inari said to his mother.

"What did you say brat, listen up do you know what a super ninja is? Well that's me only a lot better, I'm going to be Hokage and this Gato person is not match for a real hero like me," Naruto said

"There is no such thing as a hero, you are just full of stupid ideas," Inari told them as Sakura opened her eyes and sat up and looked at the kid, the pain in her stomach was now bearable for her.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled and went towards Inari but Sakura just tripped him.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura told him.

"If you want to stay alive you should go back where you came from," Inari said walking out. Sakura stood up and excused herself.

"I need to use the restroom," Sakura lied to them as she left. She went up the stairs and found Inari crying she walked in the room and sat down next to him.

"I was just like you when I was little; I never believed there was hero's because one never came to help me out. When I got older though I knew there were hero's out there helping people and sacrificing their lives and I believed one day a hero will rescue me. What I'm trying to say Inari is that don't give up hope and your dreams because your hero disappeared sometimes you have to become the hero yourself. All, I'm saying is don't stop believing for a brighter future because I see one right around the corner for this village," Sakura told him softly looking out to the sea as she got up and left him to his thoughts.

The next day Team 7 was out in the forest training.

"Alright, training starts now, first will we begin under-" Kakashi told them but Sakura ignored what he was saying as she knew the information already

"We already know this," Sasuke said.

"Right we learned about katra," Naruto said.

"Its chakra, Naruto, go ahead and explain Sakura," Kakashi said as she groaned. Sakura explained to Naruto about chakra and the details about it.

"What's the point in all this explanation, we already use it with our jutsu's," Naruto said.

"For once I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said.

'**Were all going to die now because they agreed on something,' Inner said with humor. **

"No you have not mastered this power, you've barely scratched the surface of it," Kakashi told them and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Naruto annoyingly asked him.

"Calm down and Listen, it's just like Sakura said," Kakashi explained but he also said some other things that Sakura knew already.

'I have been doing that a lot lately, ignoring what people say because I already know it. I guess that's what I get from studying hard and getting knowledge that passes my teammates,' Sakura said in her head as listened back into the conversation.

"You have to train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature to you, to achieve this goal you have to be ready to put your life on the line," Kakashi told them.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked him.

"You have to climb a tree," Kakashi told them.

"Climb a tree?" They all questioned him.

"Yes, there is just one rule you can't use your hands," Kakashi explained then he started walking up a tree and standing upside down on a branch. He threw a couple of kunai knives down to them.

"Use the Kunai to mark the highest point you reach before you fall, then keeping trying to get past that mark," Kakashi told them. Sakura picked on the kunai and focused her chakra to the soles of her feet as she started to climb as the rest did. Naruto fell off immediately and Sasuke only got a few steps in before he fell cracking the tree bark. While Sakura was already at the top of the tree, smirking but her eyes caught something as she looked further away from them as she saw a young girl picking herbs.

"Kakashi-sensei can I come back down now," Sakura said from the top throwing the kunai to the ground. Kakashi was not surprised as he guessed that she would be better at this exercise then her comrades.

'She has perfect chakra control and she's smart too, Sakura will become one formidable foe when she's older,' Kakashi reasoned in his head. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked that she completed the task so easily.

"Well looks like the female member of this squad has the best chakra control. Well done Sakura, it looks like Sakura has the best chance at being the Hokage then you do Naruto and as for the great Uchiha clan maybe there aren't so great after all," Kakashi mocked the two boys. Sakura rolled her eyes at him as she walked down the tree and was once again on the ground.

"I'm going to go back Kakashi-sensei, Tsunami doesn't want me to train to hard because of my ribs so I'll be heading out," Sakura told Kakashi as she left the boys to their training. Sakura walked further out as she sat down in a field of flowers, her long pink hair blowing in the wind. Her hand rested on her stomach as she laid down looking up to the sky. A tree branch snapped as Sakura got up and her eyes landed on a young girl or should she say boy. The both of them stared at each other but the boy went back to picking herbs.

"My name is Sakura, who are you?" Sakura asked the boy.

"My name is Haku and why are you sitting out her by yourself," Haku asked

"Nothing really, just remembering some things," Sakura told him.

"You've been abused haven't you, Sakura," Haku stated as he continued to pick herbs.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I noticed the signs because I was abused too when I was younger, but it's still going on for you," Haku told her standing up. Sakura stood up as well as she looked at the only person that noticed and it was sad because he was her enemy.

"Goodbye Sakura, I must be going," Haku told her.

"Goodbye Haku, I will see you on the battlefield then," Sakura said as Haku looked back and they both smiled at each other and left the field.

A couple of days later and the team minus Naruto because he was covering from chakra exhaustion were at the bridge when a thick fog came in and the workers were found beaten.

"Looks like Zabuza and the tracker are finally here," Sakura said out loud.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you still got those brats with you. That one is still trembling, pitiful," Zabuza called out somewhere in the mist. Suddenly the clones of Zabuza surrounded them. Sasuke just smirked.

"I'm trembling with excitement," Sasuke told him.

'**Is it the I'm trembling from the excitement of a battle or the excitement when a you-'Inner was cut off by Sakura.**

'Don't even finish that sentence, you've be around Kakashi too long,' Sakura told Inner.

"He's all yours Sasuke," Kakashi said while Inner was laughing in Sakura's head. Sasuke destroyed the clones as Haku and Zabuza appeared in front of them. Sasuke and Haku then began to fight; it looked like they were even in strength until Haku used a jutsu to surround Sasuke with ice mirrors. Kakashi tried to go after them but Zabuza was in the way and wouldn't let him pass. Naruto then appeared to come to Sasuke's aid but being Naruto he entered the mirrors and now they might not stand a chance. Sakura was in a hard spot she wanted to help but she had to protect the bridge builder, so she had to stay to protect their client. She saw through the cracks of the mirrors as Sasuke was down on the ground and Naruto above him getting mad. Naruto's demon chakra let loose and Sakura could feel it and she hoped Naruto will be alright along with Sasuke. All of the sudden Kunai's came from Zabuza's direction aimed right at Tazuna, she ran right in front him and took the Kunai's instead having no time to block them because they were coming in fast. It hurt but she could deal with the pain. All too soon the battle was over as Kakashi put a dead Haku on the ground, Sakura couldn't see what happened but she felt sad for the fallen figure.

'Haku was the only one to figure out my secret,' Sakura thought sadly. She then wondered one thing though, where was Sasuke? She looked toward where they were at and she saw Sasuke on the ground.

"No," Sakura whispered as her and Tazuna went to him. Sakura kneeled down and tears were dripping from her face mixing in with the blood from her kunai wounds.

"You can't die Sasuke; I can't lose any one close to me. I've lost enough already," Sakura said to him as her hand clenched over his at the thought of losing a friend and a comrade.

"Sakura you're hurting my hand," Sasuke coughed out. Sakura smiled at him and swatted at his head.

"Don't ever do that again Sasuke, Naruto and I can't lose you," Sakura said to him as she held him up. The battle ended when encouraged by Naruto's words Zabuza killed off Gato ending his life to be with Haku. The rest of Gatos men were chased off from the villagers, Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura's wounds were healed but two things came from that mission a new ninja way for the team was built and their team bonds grew stronger.

"Ok I've come to a decision for now on I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true without any regrets for now on I'm following the way of Naruto," Naruto said

"Hey don't forget us, Naruto. I also will follow the way of Naruto and Sakura," Sakura said slinging an arm around him as she looked towards Sasuke.

"Fine, I will too, the way of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The ninja way of Team 7, huh," Sasuke said as he smirked at them. Kakashi just smiled at the three.

'They look like a family right now, but Sakura has a real family, right?' Kakashi looked at Sakura.

'Sakura I will find out your secrets,' someone thought.

The leaving from the Land of Waves was a teary goodbye especially Naruto and Inari. The villagers thought of a name for the new bridge.

"The Naruto Bridge," Tazuna said proudly as he watched Team 7 leave. Sakura though was dreading the trip home as her gut was telling her that something bad is going to happen to her when she arrives at her parents' house. Sakura sang a song while she walked back to the village with her team.

"…**Through the wind and the rain  
I stand hard as a stone  
In a world that I can't rise above  
But my dreams give me wings  
And I fly to a place where I'm loved  
Concrete angel…" (Concrete Angel by McBride)**

* * *

**Please Review even if its to tell me you hate this story I don't care :) Oh and Sasuke is a bit OOC but that's because I want him to be and we never really knew what's going on in his head so I made him like this so I don't care what you say about that part about the character saying that there too out of characters because thats why its a fanfiction people :)**

**Kat: Review and I won't kill throw Sasuke over a cliff :)**

**Sasuke: Review, now. I need to live. **


	5. Someone Save Her, She's Broken Not Dead

**What's up everyone! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I went camping for a bit and had to figure out was to do with this chapter. I hated writing this chapter though...thank you for putting me this on your favorites and story alerts and reviewing this story The MysteriousRed: sorry to make you cry then but glad you loved the story, Raven Vongola: well here you go another chapter thank you for reviewing.**

**Kat: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto at all but just the plot.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CHILD ABUSE OR MENTION OF RAPE THEN LEAVE THIS STORY NOW! THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Someone Save Her, She's Broken not Dead**

As the team was walking home Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were lost in their thoughts.

'Before this mission I was certain on what I was going to do with my life, train and become stronger to kill my brother but after spending time with Naruto and Sakura on the mission I'm doubting myself on my goals,' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Before this mission I didn't think I would have any friends and I thought my teammates would hate me. Now, after spending time with Sakura and Sasuke, I see that my worries were for nothing. I have great friends now, believe it!' Naruto thought happily to himself.

'Before this mission I only thought I was living to become a stronger ninja but now after spending time with Naruto and Sasuke even Kakashi-sensei, I want to live more and spend more time with my teammates. I don't want to die more than ever but I'm afraid that my time is almost up,' Sakura thought as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as the dread still consumed her heart. Kakashi glanced over at the quiet genins as he saw they were all deep in thought. Kakashi though did feel a sense of foreboding though as they neared the village, his gut feelings were telling him something bad was going to happen but he did not know why though. Team 7 finally got to Konoha as they gave their mission report to the Hokage and they went home. Sakura walked the path home as she glanced behind her as she watched her teammates leave in opposite direction wishing she didn't have to go home. Sakura sighed as she glanced away from their backs as she speeds up her pace to get to her house quicker. She finally made it to her house as she sighed and caught the old man from across the street looking at her with sad eyes. She quickly looked away from him.

'**He has no right to look at us like that when he had lots of chances to help us when we were little,' Inner sneered with disgust. **Sakura just ignored Inner as she entered the house.

"Mother, Father, I'm home," Sakura called out as she walked into the living room and saw her father getting up from the couch with a sadistic gleam in his eye. Sakura froze in fear as she knew what was coming.

"Father is Mother here?" Sakura asked him as she hoped her mother was home.

"No she is out right now," Her father told her as Sakura started to shake. Sakura knew that if her mother was there the beatings were less severe even though her Mother hates her she still didn't like torturing people too much.

"Father please, I have been a good girl," Sakura begged him as he just laughed at her.

"I don't care," Her father said with a sadistic smile. Sakura backed up and hit the wall behind her as she looked at her father as he stalked towards her like a snake moving in on its prey. He grabbed Sakura's arm as he dragged her off towards a locked door. Sakura green eyes widen with horror as she saw the door.

"No please, not the room please anything but that," Sakura started pleading again but all the response she got from him was the hand on her harm tighten painfully.

'**No! No! Not the room! Please someone help!' Inner screamed and cried hysterically in her mind. **Tears started to stream down Sakura's face as her father unlocked the door and pushed her inside once she was in the room her father took the chains that were hanging from the ceiling and chained her arms up. Sakura was kneeling with her arms suspended in the air from the chains. She was in a dark room and it was built like a jail cell and the room smelt like old blood and burned flesh. Sakura was shaking as she waited for her father to do something.

"John!" Sakura's mother yelled out in the house as he cursed.

"I'm in the study right now busy Claire," John told her.

"Alright I just came to grab my wallet that I forgot," Claire said as she walked back out of the house. John smiled sadistically as he looked back at his daughter. He moved toward the wall and grabbed his whip and walked toward Sakura. He used his whip to bring Sakura's face up and facing him. Sakura was more terrified than ever, usually her father got straight to beaten her but this time he seem to be like studying her. She looked at her father as she watched him and saw that he was deep in thought. Sakura had to think of something as she waited to keep her mind sane, occupied and off the different scenarios on how he will torture her. So, she focused on what her parents look like. Her mother, Claire, is a beautiful woman. She has short red hair that comes to her shoulders, with gray eyes that when she is happy they sparkle. She is 5'2 and skinny in other words her mother looked like a super model. Her father, John, is a handsome man about 6'2 short black hair with dark green eyes and he was muscular guy, he too looks like a super model. Sakura though knew how her parents acted and who they really were and she saw them not as super models but as disgusting monsters. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her father let out a dark chuckle that made her freeze with fear.

"You sure have grown, Sakura. I remember you as an ugly little girl, with a big forehead," her father mused. Sakura was confused on what he was going on about.

"I didn't expect you to become such a beautiful girl, and grow into that forehead of yours," Her father said as he put his whip to the side and stroked Sakura's face. Sakura terrified eyes stared back at him as tears rolled down her face.

"You look even more beautiful when you're in fear and in pain," Her father also mused out as he moved Sakura to a standing position. Her father stood in front of her, disappointment in his eyes.

"But you're not ready yet for that, my dear daughter. I'll just have to wait," Her father said as he thrust his hips against her and Sakura gasped in realization. Her father just laughed and moved away and grabbed the whip.

'**No! This can't be happening to us, we need to get out of her soon, I don't want to be raped,' Inner said as she cried. **Sakura started to breakdown as she let out a painful sob.

"Oh, and don't think you can get away Sakura," Her father said as he snapped the whip at her. Sakura cried out as she felt the whip on her back as she pleaded for him to stop. John did not listen to his daughter's pleas as he cracked the whip against her back repeatedly as painful sobs filled the room and heart clenching screams came from the pink-haired angel. John felt like that was not enough and he dropped the whip and took out a knife as he started to carve into her back with his knife. He wrote out the words freak, annoying, brat, and monstor aross her back so it would scar and will always haunt her. When he felt like he was done he left the room and locked the door leaving the broken girl kneeling on her knees as her blood flowed from her back.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, please help me," Sakura whispered out into the empty room as her spirit broke even more. Sakura's green eyes were dull as she shut them and slipped into the darkness. In another house in Konoha a genin ninja was pacing the house.

"Something doesn't feel right," Naruto mumbled out as his thoughts turned to his pink haired teammate as he got a glass of water.

'Sakura is hiding her pain but why is the question? What about that limp that I noticed and the bruises I saw on the mission…' Naruto thought but trailed off in his thoughts when realization suddenly hit him as the glass in his hands broke. Naruto paid no mind to it as he rushed from the house. He finally got to where he was heading and knocked on Sasuke's door. The door slammed open and Sasuke glared at him.

"What the hell Naruto, why are you here?" Sasuke questioned him but Naruto just pushed past him and walked into the house.

"It's about Sakura, Sasuke. Have you noticed something wrong with her and the way she acts?" Naruto question Sasuke as Naruto continued to pace.

"What do you mean something wrong?" Sasuke asked him while leaning against the wall watching the idiot.

"Think Sasuke! Of all the times you had seen something strange about Sakura!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke sighed but he went through the memories of the mission and he frowned in thought.

"Now that you say something about it, I do realize that Sakura does do strange things. Like she flinches at sudden contact and when we were fighting Zabuza and her rib broke it couldn't be because of Zabuza since he didn't squeeze that hard. Or when Kakashi says something she flinches a bit and sadness flashed through her eyes," Sasuke told him as sudden realization hit him too.

"Naruto, you don't think?" Sasuke said.

"I don't think Sasuke, I know so. The signs are all there Sasuke, I have been beaten by the villages a bit and can compare the signs up and they match," Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him as both thought about Sakura.

"Naruto, we have to go get Sakura," Sasuke said as he moved towards the door.

"I agree with you, she's important and I won't see her hurt like this," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded his head as they rushed out.

'Sakura you protected us on the mission with your life, now it's our turn to protect you!'Naruto and Sasuke yelled out in their thoughts as memories of Sakura went through their minds.

_**Flashback:**_

_Naruto and Sasuke sat down exhausted from the tree training._

"_You guys shouldn't train so hard like this, you'll just kill yourselves in the process," Sakura's voice rang out in the forest as the boys glanced at her._

"_I have to! To get stronger to be the Hokage, I need to train hard," Naruto yelled out._

"_You can't be the Hokage if you're dead Naruto, its fine to train hard but you have to know your limits though. Anyways you both are trying too hard and thinking too hard on this training. All you have to do is…" Sakura explained on how to accomplish climbing the tree with chakra. _

"_Thanks Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said. _

"_Why do you help us?" Sasuke asked her and Naruto nodded wondering why too. Sakura just smiled and turned around to walk away._

"_Because you're my teammate and a friend, I won't let my friends struggle or die in front of me. So, I will help you and protect you with my life if necessary," Sakura said as she walked off leaving the boys staring after her both deep in thought._

The memory that went through their mind made them pick up their pace as they raced through the village. Kakashi was laying on one of the roofs in the village when he saw Sasuke and Naruto run by. Kakashi being curious and a little concerned ran after them when he caught up he asked them what was wrong but neither answered to intent of getting to Sakura's house to notice their sensei. They finally made it to Sakura's house as Naruto rushed into the house not caring to knock along with Sasuke.

"Hey you guys, can't be going and rushing into Sakura's house," Kakashi said to the boys as the Haruno's came out from the living room.

"What's going on?" Claire said with fake worry.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto yelled at them.

"I don't know she left the house earlier," John told the boys with a kind smile. Kakashi started apologizing for the boy's behavior but Sasuke used that as a distraction and turned his sharingan on and searched for Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes as she saw she was still the room.

'**Sakura let out a burst of chakra now! No time to explain, now Sakura!' Inner yelled in her head with great urgency in her voice. **Sakura did what Inner said and sent out a burst of chakra but it was a small one since she was too tired. Sasuke's sharingan caught the burst of Sakura's chakra and it was in a room.

"Naruto she's in a room up ahead and her chakra is weak right now," Sasuke whispered to him as they both ran past Kakashi and the Haruno's and toward the locked room.

"Naruto, Sasuke get back here!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after them. Sasuke and Naruto used their strength to bust the door open as they entered the room horrified at the sight as Kakashi stood behind them taking in the sight of Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out weakly as she passed out again. The men of team 7 felt rage bubble inside of them as they took in Sakura's bloodied state. The two boys were frozen but Kakashi went into action as he summon Pakkun.

"What is it…?" Pakkun trailed off when he saw Sakura and Kakashi explained to him and he took off to get the Anbu. The two Haruno's knew that they were in trouble as they tried to get out the front door but was blocked by the old man across the street as he knew it was time for this all to stop and he was not going to turn a blind eye anymore. As he hoped that this was the end of little Sakura's abuse and she will be alright now, he will come clean with everything he saw her parents do to her. Someone outside was standing in the shadows observing the scene with a sadistic smile.

"Soon, Sakura will be mine," The shadow said as he let out a dark sinister chuckle.


	6. The Broken Team

**Well here is the next chapter, its short though sorry! Since I've haven't updated in a while I thought I give you this short chapter but don't worry I'll update really soon. Thank you for all your reviews and adding this to your favorites or story alert. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or the Song Concerte Angel by Mcbride. All i own is this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Broken Team**

Anbu and Healers finally arrived at the house and the Anbu took the parents into custody. The old man was giving them a report of all the abuse done to Sakura. The Healers carefully unhooked Sakura from her chains as they took her to the hospital. Team 7 rushed to the hospital too as they didn't trust themselves around Sakura's parents. In the Hokage's tower an Anbu was informing the Hokage on the situation.

"Sir, we found her beaten and chained to the ceiling in a locked room, the healers have also found old scars on Sakura from past abuse. An old man from across the street gave us the details of the abuse that he saw. Hokage from the evidence we gathered Sakura has been abused since she was five years old," The Anbu stated to the Hokage. The Hokage looked at the Anbu and could see this affected him too as the Anbu had his fists clenched. The Hokage dismissed the Anbu as he put his head in his hands. He sighed and looked out the window, a tear rolling down his face. Back at the hospital Team 7 was in the waiting room waiting for the healer to tell them that Sakura will be alright. Naruto sat on the ground leaning against the wall not wanting the comfort of a chair. He had his head in his arms, crying and praying that Sakura will be alright. Sasuke stood next to Naruto leaning against the wall, his hair fell in front of his eyes hiding the tears that he couldn't control. Kakashi stood next to Sasuke but he wasn't leaning against the wall. The picture of Sakura's bloodied state kept flashing through their minds. Kakashi was anger at himself as he punched the wall. The boys didn't even flinch at him.

"It's my fault, I knew something was wrong but I did nothing. I'm supposed to be her sensei; I'm supposed to protect her!" Kakashi yelled out the last part as he punched the wall again.

"It's all our fault, we noticed something was wrong but we never asked her or try to find out what was wrong. We were too caught up in ourselves, or other things to notice her pain that she was hiding away," Naruto stated.

"Your right, I was too caught up in my revenge to notice her pain," Sasuke whispered out. Sakura's voiced rang out in their heads.

"_I'm Sakura Haruno,"_

"_I'll protect you with my life,"_

"_Don't worry about me, I'm fine,"_

"_You can do it, I believe in you," An image of Sakura smiling also went through their heads. _

Naruto let out a frustrated scream as he got up and was about to stalk out of the hospital but Sasuke grabbed him knowing what he was going to do.

"Naruto you can't go and kill them, no matter how much they deserve it. The Anbu will take care of it, we need to stay here for Sakura," Sasuke growled out to Naruto. Naruto slumped against Sasuke defeated knowing that Sasuke was right as they both went back to the same position as before. A healer made their way to the group.

"Team 7, Sakura is not in very good condition, we don't know if she will make it. No let me rephrase that, she has a very slim chance that she will survive. You can see her now," The healer said as he walked away from the heartbroken group. Naruto who stood when the healer came in collapsed to the ground, pounding his fist on the floor.

"No! Sakura can't die, she just can't die. She's my friend, my very first friend," Naruto screamed as he kept punching the ground. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arms to stop the boy from hurting himself. The team walked to the room where Sakura was. They saw her there sleeping wrapped in bandages. Naruto sat down on a chair on Sakura's right and Sasuke sat down on a chair on Sakura's left. Kakashi leaned against the wall watching his broken team. Naruto grabbed Sakura's right hand as Sasuke grabbed her left hand.

"Sakura you can't die, we need you Sakura. Life wouldn't be any more fun without you," Naruto whispered out to her.

"Sakura I will not see your name etched on a gravestone, you can't die on us. What about your promise to become a stronger ninja, if you die then you broke your promise to yourself," Sasuke said angrily as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Kakashi looked away from the scene as his heart clenched at the sight. The door was slammed open and Ino appeared in the room looking out of breath. Her eyes landed on Sakura and she knew it was true.

"No!" Ino yelled as raced forward to shake Sakura awake but Naruto grabbed her.

"Come on Sakura get up, you can't die on me. Sakura I'm sorry for all the rude things I've said just please don't die," Ino yelled out brokenly as she collapsed against Naruto crying for her friend. Visiting hours were over as the team and Ino left Sakura's room, Ino was sleeping with tears still running down her face as Naruto carried her. They left the hospital as they dropped Ino off and went home to cry alone.

The next morning came and Team 7 minus Sakura headed to the hospital. They met up with Ino on the way; they finally made it to the hospital no one was talking to each other. They walked up to the reception desk and asked if they could go to room 186, Sakura's room.

"I'm sorry but the person in that room died early this morning, I'm terribly sorry," The receptionist said as she went back to her papers. The group's heart clenched in horror as one thing passed through their minds.

_**Sakura's dead….**_

"…**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An pink-haired angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that Konoha forgot..." (Concrete Angel by Miranda McBride)**

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END YET! Do not worry readers this is not the last chapter of this story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Mistake and The Chunin Exams

**Hello everyone, thank you for your lovely reviews it helped push this chapter out. It's not a long chapter but your reviews made me want to push out a chapter 7. **

**Kat: Don't be sweet you coward.**

**Shut Up! Well thank you Night Fangz, and don't worry Sakura's parents well get it. I'm glad that you are my number one fan.**

The same healer from yesterday came around the corner and walked up to the group. The healer was confused at what he saw. The group in front of him looked to be broken hearted like someone just told them that their loved one just died. Which he couldn't really understand why they looked so sad?

"Is something wrong?" The healer asked them.

"Is something wrong! What are you stupid, my friend died and you ask what's wrong? Sakura's dead," Ino cried out. Understanding dawned on him, as he turned from the group and glared at the nurse behind the reception desk.

"Nurse Kat, what did you tell them," The Healer called out. The Nurse rolled her eyes like she really didn't care.

"I told them the person in room 186 died this morning," The Nurse said. The Healer whacked himself in the head with the clipboard that he was holding.

"Nurse Kat once again you made a very crucial mistake but this time in front of ninjas that just might kill you now. You wrote the wrong number down; the person that died this morning was in room 18**9. **I will not tolerate this anymore, you're fired and I don't care what the supervisors say about keeping you," The Healer growled out to the Nurse. Team 7 and Ino heard all this as they tried to process what happened.

"Sakura is alive then and not dead," Kakashi asked the Healer, tears were still running down his face soaking his mask.

"Yes, she is alive. She seems to be fighting off death ever since you guys left her. She pushed up her chances of surviving, she will be fine," The healer told them. Nurse Kat was already gone sensing the danger if she would have stayed. She was lucky that she left before they figured she made a mistake or she might of end up dead.

"Go and visit her, it seems to help," The healer smiled and turned around and left to go and yell or demand that Kat never returns no matter what or they might just have bloodthirsty ninjas after them or her. The group ran to Sakura's room ignoring the no running in the hospital rule. They entered Sakura's room to find her sleeping peacefully on the bed. The group all cried with relief as Sakura was alright. Somewhere deep within Konoha the Haruno's were in a jail cell awaiting trial. Two Anbu and a man came to the jail cell and opened the cell doors.

"Finally, let's get this trial over with," John said to them. The man between the Anbu just laughed cruelly at them.

"There will be no trial, for you two. The elders and Hokage decided unanimously that you will not be held a trail. It seems that a lot of them have met little Sakura and already decided that I will handle your punishment," The man said to them as the Anbu put their hands in cuffs taking them out of the cell.

"Just who are you," Claire asked the man.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, you worst nightmare," Ibiki smiled sadistically at them.

Back at Konoha Hospital Team 7 and Ino were quietly talking to each other when the door to the room was opened revealing a guilt-stricken Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm here to see if Sakura was alright and I see that she is fine, that's good. I'm sorry it's my fault that Sakura is like this right now. If I just paid attention to her none of this would have happened," Iruka said quietly.

"Just like I told the others it's all our faults, we were too caught up with ourselves or others to ever notice her pain," Naruto said back to him.

"It's no one's fault, but my own," A soft voice spoke out. Everyone turned their head to a now awake Sakura.

"I should have told someone and not kept it to myself, so it's my fault," Sakura said as she smiled weakly.

"The fault and blame doesn't land with any of you but John and Claire Haruno, they're the ones that caused this and they are the only ones at fault," The Healer from earlier said as he walked into the room.

"How do you feel Sakura," The Healer asked her.

"I feel fine, a little sore but it will go away, Healer Jen," Healer Jen smiled at the girl and wrote it down in his clipboard. Iruka stood beside Kakashi as he whispered in his ear.

"Ibiki is the one dealing with the Haruno's punishment," Iruka whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi quietly let out a dark chuckle.

"I'll be surprised if they come out alive or sane," Kakashi whispered back. Iruka nodded back to Kakashi in agreement. Soon everyone said their goodbyes to Sakura as visiting hours were over with and they walked back home happier that Sakura was going to be fine. Somewhere deeper in Konoha as John Haruno was strapped to a chair in a dark room as his wife Claire was strapped to a chair in a different room.

"Where is my wife," John angrily told the man.

"She is in another cell with a person named Yamato since she never hurt Sakura than a few punches he will deal with her. You get me because you actually did more than punch her," Ibiki sneered at him as he walked to a table with the torture devices.

"I didn't think that Konoha would actually do such vile things like this, this village is evil," John sneered back at him but Ibiki just laughed.

"We actually don't do this kind of torture; we only save it for these rare occurrences. You're a child abuser and Konoha doesn't like people like you. You deserve this and I think no one would judge us because we tortured you like this, they would applauded and wished they were able to rip you apart," Ibiki said cruelly to him as he picked up some poison that would slowly and painfully burn the insides out killing the victim but at a very slow and painful rate. Ibiki walked towards him smiling sadistically at the quivering man. In the room next door Claire looked at the man that said his name was Yamato.

"What are you going to do to me," Claire asks her voice shaking in fear as she looked the man in his face.

"I heard from someone your claustrophobic and hate the dark," Yamato smiled at the woman happy that he was able to participate in the punishment. Yamato was the same Anbu that arrived on the scene and saw Sakura's condition and reported it to the Hokage.

"No," Claire said weakly as Yamato made hand signs as wood surrounded Claire encasing her in the darkness. Claire saw nothing but dark as she felt small when a voice that sounded like Yamato called her names that she called Sakura and much worse. Their screams could be heard throughout the building, they were never going to hurt Sakura Haruno ever again. A place far away from Konoha a man was sitting in a dark-lit room as he held a picture of Sakura Haruno in his hands. Golden eyes glinted in the dark as a pail hand traced Sakura's face.

"Soon Sakura, we will meet. My little protégée, even if you don't know about being my protégée little Sakura your fate was decided when you opened that box," The man's dark chuckle ran through the room.

Two months went by in Konoha as Sakura was released from the hospital a month ago and she know lived in a place that the Hokage got her. When she asked what happened to her parents everyone told her that they just 'disappeared' and don't worry about them. Naruto and Sasuke had become over bearing for poor Sakura as they followed her everywhere not letting her out of their sights. Sakura was about fed up with their behavior and when she went to their meeting she was telling them to back off. Sakura had nightmares about her parents but she told no one of the nightmares though. Sakura talked to the Hokage in wanting to change her last name and he told her he would think about it. Now Team 7 was on a bridge with Kakashi telling them their next mission.

"I want the three of you to take the chunin exams, these are the application forms," Kakashi told them as he handed them the applications.

"Application forms?" Sakura questioned.

"Your repeating me Sakura, this is all voluntary it's up to each of you if you don't feel ready you can wait till next year," Kakashi said ignoring Sakura's glare.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei you rock," Naruto said hugging Kakashi as Sakura laughed.

"Don't drool over my vest," Kakashi said putting Naruto down as Sakura was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Whoever wants to take the exams sign the application and head to 301 to turn them in it's a three p.m. four days from now, that's it," Kakashi told them as Naruto started laughing. Kakashi left the group with a goodbye.

"Well I'm going home," Sakura told them but they just followed her as she angrily turned around.

"That's it! I can't handle you guys following me around everywhere like I'm some glass doll that's going to break. Look guys it's over with I'm not in anymore danger, I can take care of myself now. Leave me alone and stop stalking me or I swear to Kami that I will burn Kakashi's perverted books and make it look like you burn them, and I will so don't tempt me," Sakura demanded as she stalked off leaving behind two bewildered boys. She arrived at her house as she sat on her balcony resting as she flipped the application around in her hands. She sighed as she filled the application out and put in it in her kunai pouch.

"Hey," Called out a voice as Sakura looked down.

"Sasuke," Sakura growled a bit.

"Let's take a walk just you and me," Sasuke told her. Sakura looked at him a little bit suspicious.

"Sasuke you remember what I told you earlier about wanting a cat right," Sakura asked him.

"Yeah I remember lets walk and talk about it then," Sasuke said and Sakura knew immediately that this Sasuke was her Sasuke.

"Alright," Sakura called out jumping from her balcony as they both walked to the training fields. Sakura hand her hand resting casually on her kunai pouch.

"Um…Sasuke why did you suddenly want to walk with me," Sakura asked as she moved away from the fake sensing a genjutsu in place. She searched for the attacker.

'**Its Iruka-sensei Sakura,' Inner said with relief. **

"Yeah I don't want you to take the chunin exams, there is no way you can pass them Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura was going to kill Iruka or something else.

"I was afraid of that," Sakura said fake sighing.

"These ninja are very advance and have no mercy if you fight them you could lose your life," The fake Sasuke told her. Sakura's eye twitched in anger as Iruka was digging his self a bigger hole.

"So you're telling me this because you care about me," Sakura said with no emotion.

"I uh guess that's true," The fake Sasuke said to her as a man appeared behind him.

"Two sweethearts, how touching," The man chuckled as Sakura mentally gagged.

'I so don't like Sasuke that way, he's practically my brother,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Get lose unless you want to die," 'Sasuke' said as they man jumped toward him.

"Talk is cheap," The Man said throwing a couple of shuriken as 'Sasuke' blocked them. Sakura was thinking of a plan to get revenge of Iruka for thinking she was weak.

"Now I'm really mad," 'Sasuke' said charging as Sakura did nothing but watch. Then man threw and umbrella and as 'Sasuke' hit it the umbrella turned into Kunai's as they hit 'Sasuke'.

'The real Sasuke would have dodged that,' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura sighed and was done playing this game as she turned around.

"See you Iruka-sensei," Sakura called out to him as she left to execute her revenge. Iruka dispelled the genjutsu with disbelief that Sakura knew it was him. As Iruka was talking to Kakashi, Sakura was in Kakashi's apartment, she was able to get past the traps. She grabbed one of Kakashi's perverted books as she left to Iruka's apartment. She burned the book and stashed it in Iruka's trashcan as she led evidence of Iruka being in Kakashi's place.

'**No one calls us weak,' Inner said. **Sakura made it back to her place as she went to bed when she was laying down all of her pain came out. Sakura started crying as she curled up in fetal position; nightmares of the abuse haunted her all night. When she got up she had breakfast and left the apartment heading to the bridge putting up her façade of being happy up again. She saw Naruto talking to Sasuke.

"What's up?" Sakura asked them.

"Iruka-sensei is hiding and running from Kakashi because he burned Kakashi's book, but Iruka-sensei told me he did no such thing," Naruto said to her as Sakura let out a laugh.

"Well yesterday, you guys know that mysterious ninja right? Well that was Iruka testing us to see if we are ready for the Chunin exams and probably hoping we not enter. When he was testing me he called me weak so I got revenge, so you now know boys that threat I told you yesterday I will carry it out," Sakura said with a smile on her lips as the boys stared at her in awe. Kakashi poofed on the bridge with an angry look on his face.

"Naruto, do you know where Iruka is?" Kakashi asked him.

"Nope," Naruto said lying to Kakashi. Kakashi glared at the kid but Naruto just looked away whistling.

"Kakashi-sensei, I just wanted to give you something it's a thank you gift for buying my furniture," Sakura said with a smile.

"You probably already have it though but it was the only one I could get," Sakura said blushing while giving Kakashi a book but the book was the same copy as the perverted book that she burned. Kakashi beamed at the girl.

"Thank you Sakura, you're a life saver. Iruka burned my other copy. Wait it's a signed edition, well I won't kill Iruka now maybe just beat him up a bit," Kakashi said smiling at Sakura as he left. The boys stared at Sakura with wonder as she fooled Kakashi.

'**Sakura-6, Kakashi-0,' Inner counted in her head. **

"Well boys are you ready for the chunin exams," Sakura asked them and they just nodded their heads.

'I wonder when I will be happy and let go of the past, it hurts everyday but I will hide it from my friends so they won't worry,' Sakura thought sadly to herself.


	8. The Sand Ninja's and Adoption!

**Kat is sharpening an axe as she laughs evily.**

**Riiight Well I give you another Chapter, I'm sorry it's short one.**

**I want to thank all of you though for really being great readers and for supporting me and this story.**

**Kat: I can't believe I'm going to say this but thank you readers.**

**Thank You angel1897, for giving me a great idea. Thank You anonymous and I guess I let you all in on a secret for the story since you all been so nice Madara Uchiha will appear somewhere in this story that is all I will give you. Thank You deadpeace6868 for reviewing and supporting the story. Thank You Night Fangz and don't worry they die. Thank You wolf of secrets for supporting me and this story and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Thank You all readers for supporting this story! I'm glad you all like this story so much! **

**Kat: Dear The-Queen-Rules I will not stop writing this story even if you keep copying it, I will not be scared to write the chapters. I would love it if you stop plagiarizing my story and Night Fangz story and any other story. Create your own! No One here on Fanfiction(dot)net will like you if you copy and paste their stories, I love this site so stop trying to ruin it!**

**Please Enjoy the Story!**

**Kat: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto.  The plot is MY idea though!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Sand Ninja's and Adoption!

Naruto and Sakura were walking around Konoha; Sasuke left them a little bit ago to take care of something. When Konohamaru and his friends appeared hiding under a box that's supposed to look like a rock. Sakura sweat dropped at the sight as Naruto kept running around trying to get away from the box.

'Naruto is such a kid at times, but I wouldn't have it any other way,' Sakura thought to herself glad that her teammates were still themselves even if she wasn't right now. Naruto finally stopped running around now facing the fake box glaring at it as Sakura leaned against a fence watching the scene.

"That's the worse disguise of all time, there is no such thing at square rocks. It's completely obvious!" Naruto said pointing at the box.

"You saw through my camouflage again your slick boss, just what I expect from my greatest rival," Konohamaru said and Sakura just tuned the rest of it out as she stared into space. Her emerald eyes dulled as her pain hit her once again. She didn't know how long she could take this mental pain, she wished for someone to talk too. Sure she had Team 7 but the boys were too protective of her sometimes and wouldn't listen to her. She sighed as she put her cheery façade back on and tuned in back to the conversation.

"She's your girlfriend," Konohamaru said as Sakura blinked at the kid as she laughed.

"Me his girlfriend, no that's a lie. Not in a million years," Sakura said between laughs as she considered Naruto her brother. Sakura punched Naruto in the arm lightly as she said that. Naruto faking that hurt him as he pouted at Sakura. Naruto also considered Sakura his sister now.

"Hey, how can you say that about Naruto? You're supposed to be his girlfriend. You're a witch and your ugly too," Konohamaru said as Sakura froze at those words as her memories tried to overflow her but she kept her face calm as she grabbed Naruto's arm from hurting the kid.

"You see I'm not his girlfriend but a really close friend, I consider Naruto as my brother," Sakura said to the kid as she turned around walking away, her pink hair covering her tear filled eyes. Konohamaru just scoffed at the statement as he ran ahead of Sakura but he ran into someone before he got too far.

"Do you need something," the guy that Konohamaru said to them.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as the guy picked up Konohamaru by his shirt.

"So does this hurt punk?" The guy said as Konohamaru let out a yelp.

"Put him down Kankuro, you know you will pay for it later," The woman next to Kankuro said as Sakura glared at the two sand ninjas.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto yelled at them.

'**Sakura there is a strong chakra close by, almost demonic,' Inner said to her. **

"We got a few minutes before he gets here so let's mess with these punks, huh," Kankuro said.

"Put him down!" Naruto yelled out charging forward but he didn't get far as he seemed to trip over thin air. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw the chakra strings.

'Puppet Master,' Sakura thought to herself.

'**I bet you that thing on his back wrapped in bandages is a puppet,' Inner said. **

"What was that?" Naruto questioned from the ground. Sakura paid him no mind as she shifted her hand drifting to the kunai pouch.

"You're a leaf genin too, looks like your village is full of wimps," Kankuro told them. Sakura noticed Sasuke finally arrived to the scene as he threw a rock into Kankuro's arm making him release Konohamaru. Konohamaru ran towards Naruto.

"You're a long way from home and your way out of your league," Sasuke said from the tree tossing a rock up and down. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke.

"Oh great another wimp to tick me off," Kankuro said glaring at Sasuke.

"Get lost," Sasuke said as he crushed the rock.

"Hey punk get down here, you're the kind of pesky little snot that I hate the most. All attitudes but nothing to back it up." Kankuro said to Sasuke as he took the bandage thing of his back.

"What are you going to use the crow, for this," The girl said. Sakura was getting tired of all this.

"Kankuro-Sasuke back off," Sakura and another guy voice said as Sakura turned her head to the voice. Sakura was shocked by who she saw.

'Gaara,' Sakura thought in her head. When Sakura was little her parents took her to Suna but they locked her in her room the whole time as she looked out the window to the playing kids. She noticed one little red headed boy was playing by himself and he got picked on. Sakura had wanted to play with him but she was locked up. Later she learned his name was Gaara and he was a monster in which Sakura never believed in that. Gaara just glanced at her for a brief moment but turned his attention back to Kankuro.

"You're an embarrassment to our village" Gaara said to him.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro said nervously. Sakura had to leave and get to the Hokage as she had a meeting with him, she felt bad for leaving her teammates but they could handle themselves. She backed away from the group silently as she made hand signs disappearing in the wind. No one noticed her departure as they were too caught up with what was going on. Sakura sighed as she appeared inside the Hokages room next to Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said nodding her head to him.

"You wanted to see me Hokage," Sakura asked him.

"Right, you can leave now Kakashi," The Hokage told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head and left the room.

"Sakura an issue has come up, since we didn't give your parents a trial we had to come up with an agreement about you. Don't ask me why, but that's what the elders want," Hokage said.

"What is it Hokage," Sakura asked him.

"The elders don't want you 'parent-less' as they put it, so they decided by the end of the Chunin exams you will be adopted and your last name will be changed," Hokage told the shocked girl. Sakura knew there was nothing she could do as she nodded her head to the Hokage and left the room as she ran home. When she got to her house she flew into her room and collapsed on her bed. She laid on her back with her arm of her eyes as she thought. Sakura knew her parents were killed and tortured, she found it out when she overheard Kakashi talking to Iruka on day. She didn't know who did it though, not like she really cares. Sakura was afraid though about this adoption thing.

'What happens if I get adopted by someone that is just like my parents or they are worse then them, what if they beat me, or not let me be a ninja anymore,' Sakura's doubts clouded her mind as she sat up in bed turning around and started to punch the pillow. Tears were leaking down her face as she kept punching.

"Why! Why does this always happen, why can't I live in peace for awhile," Sakura yelled out as she let out a painful and frustration scream. Sakura collapsed on the bed exhausted as she fell into a fitful sleep. The days past until it was the day of the Chunin exams team 7 minus their sensei stood outside of the building that was hosting the exams.

"Alright, finally it's here! Chunin exams will be a no brainer," Naruto yelled out.

"That's was you think, Dobe," Sasuke told him as they glared at each other. Sakura rolled her eyes as she threw her arms around both of them.

"Come on you guys, as long as we stick together we can overcome these exams," Sakura told them as they entered the building.

'**The Chunin Exams here we come!' Inner shouted in Sakura's head. **

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short, I hope you like it!**

**Kat: Please Review!**

**Kat goes back to sharpening her axe as she laughes evily!**


	9. The Chunin Exams Part One

**Kat: The-Queen-Rules is gone! She took down the stories she copied and wrote on her profile that she was not coming back and wasting her time with stupid people. I'm glad that she is gone and hopefully for good. The witch is gone, the witch is gone!**

**Yup in celebration of that I will present you this chapter I hope you like it. **

**Thank You to angel897: I'm glad you think my story is awesome. Thank You Night Fangz: yeah Konohamaru did say some pretty mean things in the last chapter. Thank You deadpeace6868: Yup Sakura will confornt Gaara during the exams but how is the question though -smiles evily-. Thank You WhatChuuKnowBoutMe: for that very long review and I loved one of your ideas I'm sooo going to use it so thank you for the idea I'm not going to tell which Idea I loved though -smiles evilly again-. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Chunin Exams Part One**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking the halls on the second floor when they saw a group of people. Sakura saw two genins blocking a doorway as they punched another genin and he fell to the ground. Sakura narrowed her eyes as the two genins or should she say jounin. She glanced at the sign and it said 301 but she knew it was a genjutsu since they were on the second floor still. She nudged both of her teammates as she whispered to them that it was a genjutsu as they nodded their heads at her. Sakura saw them punch a girl as she clenched her fists wanting to pummel them.

"Did you say harsh, were being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic," One of the genin said to the group. Sasuke made his speech to the two jounin as Sakura looked around analyzing the group of genin. Sakura concluded out of the group of genin the strongest were a guy with white eyes and long hair, a girl with brown hair that was in buns, and a guy in green spandex. She will have to keep a eye on those three.

"Go ahead tell them Sakura; I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did. You have the sharpest eyes in the group and you must have seen this coming a mile away," Sasuke interrupted her.

"Sasuke shut up, leave me out of your speech, I may have seen this before anyone else but you don't have to brag about it in front of the group of genin," Sakura told him and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her while Naruto snickered. The genjutsu disappeared and the sign now read 201.

"Well aren't we the smart one, so you noticed an illusion. Now you see you deal with this," The jounin said to them as he went to kick Sasuke and Sasuke went to kick him. Sakura saw someone move as the green spandex genin caught both the jounin and Sasuke's kick.

'He's fast, really fast. I will have to keep an eye on him,' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey what happened to the plan, I thought you were the one that said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level," The guy with white eyes said to the green spandex genin.

"I know but," The guy in the green spandex trialed of has he stared at Sakura.

"Never mind it's over, forget it," The girl with the buns said. Sakura was getting a little bit disturbed as the genin with the green spandex kept staring at her. The green spandex genin walked up to Sakura with determination in his eyes.

"My name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura right?" Lee asked her.

"Yeah, that's me," Sakura said slowly out of confusion.

"Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life," Lee said smiling at her as Sasuke and Naruto glared at him.

"I don't even know you, and I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. How about we be friends instead?" Sakura said smiling at him. Lee had a disappointed look on his face but then determination settled over him.

"Alright! I will not give up on you Sakura, my cherry blossom. We will be friends for now," Lee shouted.

'**Cherry Blossom, can people not come up with anything better than that?' Inner shouted. **

'Apparently not,' Sakura thought back.

"Hey you over here, what's your name," The guy with white eyes said. Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke said back. Sakura just grabbed the back of Naruto and Sasuke's shirt dragging them away.

"Sorry but we got to go, see you," Sakura said smiling to them as they boys scowled at each other as they were dragged off by Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were walking in a big room when a voice spoke up.

"Hey you with the attitude," Lee said as they turned around.

'What's his problem,' Sakura said as Lee glared at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked him.

"I want to fight right here right now, "Lee told him.

"You want to fight me, here and now huh?" Sasuke said.

"Yes," Lee said jumping down to the group. Sakura ignored what Rock Lee was saying as she analyzed him.

'He's fast and those bandages on his hands must be from training hard and a technique of his. I have a feeling that he doesn't specialize in ninjutsu and is a taijutsu expert,' Sakura concluded in her head as she listened back to the conversation.

"Oh Sakura, I love you, you are an angel sent from heaven," Lee said as Sakura wished that she was still tuning him out.

"That's nice Lee but I'm no angel," Sakura said with a little bit of sadness in her voice as Sasuke and Naruto glanced sadly at her but Lee didn't see any of it.

"Hold it I get this guy first he is mine," Naruto suddenly yelled out.

"Go for it," Sasuke said as Naruto raced forward to attack Lee but Lee just knocked Naruto to the wall. Sakura glared at Lee as she got ready to race forward if she needed too.

"Alright let's do this," Sasuke said as he raced forward and went to attack Lee. Sasuke went to punch Lee but Lee flashed out of the way and appeared next to Sasuke.

"Leaf Hurricane," Lee said as Sasuke dodged his kicks but he wasn't fast enough and Lee kicked him in the face as Sasuke flew to the ground. Sakura wanted to beat Lee up but kept her position wanting to know more about Rock Lee. Sasuke slowly got up from the ground as he activated his sharingan. Sasuke rushed forward again but Lee flashed again as he appeared in front of Sasuke kicking him up in the air. Sasuke landed on the ground.

"My technique is neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu," Lee said as he rushed towards Sasuke.

'I was right then,' Sakura thought in her head. Sasuke tried to block and dodge Lee's attack but he kept getting hit. Lee elbowed Sasuke in the stomach.

"You get it know, I am using taijutsu. No tricks at all, Sasuke," Lee said as he appeared next to Sasuke.

"It is just pure martial arts and nothing more, your sharingan will not work against me," Lee said as Sasuke tried to punch him but Lee dodged it. Sasuke kept trying to punch Lee but he kept missing, he was to slow. Lee kicked Sasuke up in the air again as he appeared in the air behind Sasuke. Sakura recognized the technique Lee was about to do and rushed forward.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she took her kunai out when Lee unwrapped his bandages. She threw her kunai the same time she saw a pinwheel coming towards Lee's bandages. Sakura's kunai and the pinwheel pined Rock Lee's bandages to the wall as Sakura turned around to face the person you threw them. She saw a big weird looking turtle.

"This is bad," Lee said as the turtle spoke.

"Alright that's enough Lee," The turtle spoke as Lee landed back to the ground as Sakura rushed forward and caught Sasuke. Sakura turned her eyes back to Lee as she glared at him for almost killing Sasuke.

"You were watching the whole time," Lee said as he kneeled down in front of the turtle.

"Of course I was watching and you know that the last technique is forbidden," The turtle lectured.

"I am sorry, I did not mean too," Lee said as he bowed his head as he started apologizing to the turtle.

"You're a disgrace; a true shinobi doesn't reveal his secrets unless it's absolutely necessary. It's such a basic rule you should know it by now," The turtle lectured.

"Forgive me sir," Lee said as Sakura waited for the person who summoned the turtle to appear.

"Are you ready to face the consequences for you actions," The turtle said.

"Yes sir," Lee said standing up with his head down.

"Alright come out Gai-sensei," The turtle said as Gai appeared on the turtles back. Sakura really didn't want to be here right now and they had to leave before they run out of time. Sakura helped Sasuke up and she motioned her head towards Naruto to leave. The three of them left going unnoticed by the twin duo. The three of them finally made it to the doors of the Chunin Exams without any more interruptions. Kakashi stood in front of them looking serious as the three of them waiting for him to speak.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better team," Kakashi said smiling and moving out of the way to let them through. The three of them nodded their heads to Kakashi as they entered through the doors. The team stood in front of a large group of ninjas from all around. Sakura scanned around the room as her eyes landed on Gaara as she stared at him. Gaara feeling that someone was staring at him turned to look and found the pink haired girl from the other day looking at him. What surprised Gaara was that her eyes held neither fear nor disgust in them. Gaara needed to keep an eye on her since the other day she disappeared without him noticing it. Sakura's staring was interrupted when a blonde hugged her.

"Sakura you're here too," Ino said smiling at her friend.

"Seems like it," Sakura said as she noticed all the rookies from Konoha were participating in the Chunin Exams.

"Sasuke I missed you," Ino said gushing as she jumped onto Sasuke blushing while Sasuke glared at her. Sakura laughed as she shook her head at her friend's antics. Sakura ignored the rookies as she closed her eyes as she was feeling everyone's chakra, her brows furrowed as she noticed a big evil chakra and a small evil chakra. Sakura opened her eyes as she looked for the chakras, she noticed the person with the small chakra make their way towards them.

"Hey you guys, you might want to keep it down a little. I mean no offence but you're the nine rookies, fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it this isn't a class field trip," A silver haired man with glasses said to them as Sakura narrowed her eyes as she noticed he was the one with the small evil chakra.

"Just who are you anyways?" Sakura asked him in a calm voice as she glared at the man. The man noticed Sakura's glare but brushed it off.

'So this is the protégée, huh? She doesn't look like much, but she seems to be suppressing her chakra,' the man thought to himself.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you. You mad quite the impression," Kabuto said as they looked around but Sakura didn't knowing that the genin were glaring at them. She kept her eyes trained on Kabuto; she didn't trust him on bit. Kabuto then explained that the ninjas he were tense and a bit on edge and then he explained that he toke the exams seven times.

'**This Kabuto guy raises a red flag that flashes danger don't trust him on it. Sakura be careful this guy is extremely sketchy,' Inner told her as Sakura nodded her head. **Kabuto then pulled out his ninja cards explaining what is on them and what they do. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the cards copying it to memory as she wanted to see if she could make something similar to it. Sakura ignored the rest as she felt eyes of her as she glanced to a mysterious genin that was looking at her with hunger. Sakura shivered in fear for some reason that she didn't know as she stared at the genin. The genin stared back at her.

'Sakura, soon we will meet face to face, my little protégée,' the genin thought to themselves. Sakura attention was averted with Kabuto was attacked by a sound ninja. Sakura acted concern as she ran towards Kabuto. She kneeled to the ground next to him.

"Hey are you ok?" Sakura asked making sure people heard her.

"I don't know what you are playing at, but I don't trust you. If I find out your hear with evil intentions I won't hesitate to kill you," Sakura whispered to him making sure no one else heard as she stood up and left his side as Kabuto looked at her.

'Looks like you really are his protégée, Sakura. I can't wait to see what more you can do,' Kabuto thought to himself smirking a bit. Ibiki Morino appeared in front of the classroom with a group of jounin.

"Alright, little kitties pipe down and listen up. It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor and from this moment you worst enemy. Everyone take your assigned seats now! We will start the written test when you're all seated," Ibiki told them as they sat in their seats. Sakura looked around from her spot as she saw both her teammates nowhere near her.

"Everyone eyes front there are a few rules you need to be aware of. I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around. Alright rule number one-"Ibiki explained but Sakura tuned him out as she glanced down at her desk in thought.

'He's the one that tortured my dad, that's what Iruka told Kakashi-sensei. I guess that means I should say thank you to him then,' Sakura thought as she glanced at Ibiki with a small smile on her face.

"Begin!" Ibiki yelled as Sakura lazily flipped the paper of over. Sakura filled the answers out and she put her pencil down and looked around the room. Seeing everyone still working on their test she smirked at them. Sakura let out a yawn and put her head down choosing to take a nap.

In the Hokage's tower the elders and the Hokage were in a meeting about Sakura Haruno.

"We need to decide who is going to take care of Sakura and adopt her," The Hokage stated.

"Name of the ninjas on the list and we will decide," One of the elders said.

"Alright, Kakashi Hatake," Hokage said.

"No he is her sensei, and therefore cannot take care of her," The elders disagreed.

"What about Ibiki Morino, he likes the girl and she could rise to her fullest potential under his care," One of the elders spoke up as the rest thought about it. After a minute the rest of the elders agreed.

"Sakura Haruno will be adopted and taken care of by Ibiki Morino. Her last name with be changed. Sakura Haruno is now Sakura Morino," Hokage stated to them.

Back in the exam room Sakura was woke up when she heard Ibiki speak up.

"Alright listen up here is the tenth and final question but before I give you the question. There are some more rules you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten so listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Very well then rule number one each of you can choose not to be given the final question it's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless to your answers to the other nine you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and so do your teammates. If you do accept the tenth question and fail you will be banned from the Chunin Exams permanently," Ibiki told the group. Sakura narrowed her eyes as him.

'It's like what Kakashi-sensei told us, but he was bluffing. That means this is a test, to see who will fall for it and quit. There is no tenth question then,' Sakura thought to herself relieved as she put her head in her hand with a smirk on her face.

"What bull is that? There are lots of people here who have taken the test before," Kiba yelled out as Ibiki started laughing.

"I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now of course if you don't want to take it you don't have too. If you're not feeling confident by all means skip it you can come back and try again next year," Ibiki said while chuckling.

"Those of you who don't want to take it raise your hand now," Ibiki said to them. Sakura watched as the other genin dropped out as her eyes landed on a shaking Naruto. Sakura eyes soften as she gazed at her brother and friend. Sakura glanced to her left as she looked at her other brother and friend, Sasuke. She glanced back at Naruto as she smiled and waited for Naruto to blow up. Naruto raised his hand in the air then proceeded to slam it on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me, I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way, I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life. I'll still be Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Go Naruto," Sakura whispered as Inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

"This decision is one that could change your life If for whatever reason you want to quit, now's your last chance," Ibiki said to them.

"Just get on with it already and tell us that we pass this test," Sakura called out with a cheeky smile on her face as Ibiki twitched in surprise and little bit of anger at the girl giving away his surprise ending.

"Well then I admire your determination, for those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do. That's for me to tell you that you all past the first exam," Ibiki called out.

"What do you mean we pass? Wait where's the tenth question?" Someone called out as Ibiki laughed and smiled creepily at them.

'This guy should not smile, at all. That smile could scare people, I would kind of hate to live with this guy' Sakura thought to herself not knowing that she will be living with Ibiki.

"There never was one, not a written one at less. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question," Ibiki told them.

"Wait a second then the other nine questions were just a waste of time," Temari called out.

"No not at all, quite the opposite the first nine questions was to test your ability to collect information under difficult circumstances," Ibiki told her.

"That explains everything," Temari said.

"Let me explain, I was not only to test you as individuals but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why your test was scored on a team basis so you know that everything you did or failed to do affected your team. I wanted to see how well you handle the pressure. The first nine questions on the test were difficult in fact you may have realized too difficult for any genin to understand. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion that you have to cheat to pass the test. The test was designed to encourage you to cheat that it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good if you didn't have anyone to cheat off from. So I disguised two chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you. Those of you who were caught at it failed better not to cheat then cheat clumsily," Ibiki told them and Sakura tuned the rest out not caring.

'I should cut my hair when this is over with, I hate it this long,' Sakura thought to herself as she saw Ibiki take off his headband as she watch finally interested but quickly lost interest when he talked again. Sakura blanked out as she stared at the wall waiting for him to stop talking about the test and talk about the next part of the exam. Sakura tuned back in when he said that this part of the exam is over with.

'**Finally, I didn't think this guy would stop talking,' Inner said with relief as Sakura nodded her head back. **Sakura sensed something as she looked towards the window just as something smashed the window. A woman appeared in front of them with a banner as Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Is this part of the test," Naruto said in surprise.

"Heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi, you ready for the second test let's do follow me," Anko yelled raising her fist in the air and Sakura was wonder if all the proctors were insane.

"You're early again," Ibiki told her.

'Wow she's like Kakashi in a way he's always late and she's always early,' Sakura thought as somewhere in Konoha Kakashi sneezed again for the second time.

'Someone must be talking about me,' Kakashi thought to himself. Back in the exam room Anko appeared to be embarrassed.

"How many are there? Ibiki you let all these guys pass your test was too easy, you must be getting soft," Anko told Ibiki.

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki told her.

"They sure don't look it, trust me before I'm done with them more than half of them will be eliminated. This is going to be fun," Anko said as Sakura stared in shock.

'**NO WAY!' Inner shouted as Sakura began to think that fate must hate her. Sakura didn't know just how much fate hated her and she was going to find out just how much it hated her during these exams.**

* * *

**Please review cause they make me write and update faster!**

**Kat: If you don't review I'm going to make Sakura's parents come back from the dead!**

**Kat NO! You will not do that, so don't listen to her readers shes nuts. Review if you want too.**

**Kat: I'm nuts your the one who's nuts, I am you just your evil side that's all.**

**Don't remind me...I hope you all liked this chapter ^_^**


	10. The Chunin Exams Part Two

**Kat: Here is the next chapter! I must warn you PrincessDarkSaku writing fights suck, she's not good at writing fight scenes.**

**Hey! I did my best, well it seems that some people couldn't review cause it wouldn't let them but thank you for the reviews and the great ideas that you guys thought of for the story. Enjoy the story!**

**Kat: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto just this plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chunin Exams Part Two.**

Everyone began filing out of the exam room all relieved that they passed the first part of the Chunin Exams. Sakura let out a sigh as she left the room with her teammates as the three of them was relieved that they passed, but was worried for tomorrow. The team met up with a smiling Kakashi as he congratulated them for passing. The rest of the day passed quickly and now the genins that passed were standing in front a creepy looking forest.

'I don't know what's more scary the forest or Anko,' Sakura thought to herself.

"This place is just creepy," Sakura whispered out.

"Well it should be they call it the Forest of Death and soon enough you're going to find out why," Anko answered back.

"They call it the Forest of Death and soon enough you're going to find out why," Naruto mocked while shaking his butt. Sakura smacked her forehead at Naruto's stupidity.

"Do your worse you're not going to scare me away, I can handle anything," Naruto yelled out pointing to Anko.

"So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko said as she took out a kunai and aimed it at Naruto's cheek but what surprised her was a girl with pink hair that was standing far away from Naruto suddenly appeared next to him holding her kunai before it hit Naruto's cheek. Sakura glared at the woman as she tossed Anko's kunai back to her.

"I would like it if you don't toss weapons at my teammate, even if he was being rude," Sakura said in a calm voice but it had an edge to it that Anko picked up on. Anko chose to ignore her, as she continued her speech. Naruto just blinked as he looked between the two with confusion and Sasuke was indifferent to the scene.

"Now before we begin with this test, I have something to hand out to you all. It's just a standard consent form before the test all of you have to read over this form and then sign it," Anko explained on what they were going to do on the test but Sakura not by choice tuned her out as she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head around and noticed that the grass ninja from before was staring at her again this time with anticipation. Sakura felt dread consume her for some reason as she turned around and listened to Anko as she explained that they will be searching for a scroll opposite of theirs. Anko released them to fill out the forms and turn them in to get the Heaven or Earth scroll. Everyone dispersed filling out the application. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat together by a tree filling out the forms. Sakura glanced up as she noticed the jounin pulled a curtain hiding the stand to get the scrolls.

"Looks like no one will know who has what scroll," Sakura told them.

"It makes it that much harder, everyone is our enemy in there," Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"We should avoid Gaara and his group though, I don't want to fight them in the Forest of Death without knowing their skills," Sakura demanded as Sasuke sighed.

"Fine," The boys told her.

"Good," Sakura said smiling as she patted their heads in turn they scowled at her.

"Alright everyone we are going to start handing out scrolls," A jounin said as team 7 got up and turned their forms in as they got a Heaven scroll.

"Listen up all the teams have received their scrolls so everybody go to your gate and wait there when the gates open the test is on," Anko called out. Team 7 stood in front of gate 12 as they waited for it to open. When they heard the bell ring the gates opened and they entered into the forest. Sakura stopped as she picked up two sticks.

"Sakura, why are you picking up two sticks?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm going to transform these sticks into the heaven scroll," Sakura told him as she made the hand signs as the sticks transformed into the Heaven scroll. When she was done she tossed them to Naruto and Sasuke.

"That should do it; those two sticks are going to be decoys if we get attacked. I will hold the real one because no one will expect me to hold on to it," Sakura told them as they headed out. Suddenly Sakura felt a strong chakra come this way.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled as a big gust of wind hit the three of them. Sakura was blown away from the boys as she hit a tree knocking her out. Sakura woke up a few minutes after she was knocked out as she stood up not saying a word as she felt a foreign chakra. Her hand reached to her kunai pouch as she pulled out a kunai as a figure walking into the clearing. A man with black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes walked into view as Sakura tensed up not recognizing the man.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she tried to sense were the boys are. She found them but someone was with them. Sakura identified it was a clone and it seems it's a clone from the guy in front of her as the chakra was the same.

"You're that grass ninja?" Sakura said in surprise when she recognized his chakra.

"Your right, you're such a clever girl Sakura Haruno and as for my name it's Orochimaru your master," Orochimaru chuckled at her.

"You are not my master," Sakura growled at him as she tightened her hold on her kunai.

"Ah, but I am and you my dear are my protégée," Orochimaru smiled evilly at her.

"How can I be your protégée if we never met?" Sakura questioned him.

"That may be true but since the day you opened my box that was hidden in your house you became my protégée," Orochimaru said.

"How is opening a box make me your protégée," Sakura said.

"You see it had a seal on it and only one with high chakra could open it, so when you opened the box it alerted me and I went to check it out and imagine my surprise to find a little girl opened it. So I watched you and saw potential in you to become great just like me. You thirst you power just like I did, so you are my protégée and you will obey and help me destroy Konoha," Orochimaru told her and Sakura had enough of this.

"I am not like you nor will I ever help you destroy Konoha," Sakura said as she threw her Kunai at him but he just dodged it. Sakura rushed forward as she tried to punch him but just grabbed her arm and tossed her in the air. Sakura landed on a tree branch as she quickly made hand signs.

"Ice Disk Jutsu," Sakura said as a ice disk formed from the water in the air, Sakura tossed the Ice Disk towards Orochimaru as he smirked at her effortlessly dodged the disk as it lodged itself in a tree.

"You will have to do better than that Sakura," Orochimaru taunted. Sakura just growled making more hand signs as she jumped from the tree.

"Night Phoenix Jutsu!" Sakura yelled out as she was engulfed in black flames resembling a phoenix. She kicked him as he was engulfed in flames but he poofed into a log as Sakura cursed. She turned around in time to be punched in the face throwing her into a tree. A bruise was starting to form on Sakura's cheek but she paid it no mind as she got up but she didn't have enough time to react as Orochimaru appeared in front of her kicking her in the stomach sending her flying. Orochimaru appeared behind her in the air as he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground. Sakura grunted in pain as she felt herself slam in the ground.

"You won't be able to beat me, I'm simply stronger than you but if you join me you can become stronger Sakura that is your goal right. I can make it happen if you join me," Orochimaru said as he walked toward her.

"Over my dead body," Sakura yelled out as she got to her feet. She was about to make hand signs but Orochimaru was quicker as he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air choking off her air supply. Sakura struggled to get out of his hold but she wasn't strong enough.

"You have no choice, you will join me one day," Orochimaru said as he raised his glowing black hand as he put it on Sakura's chest. Sakura suddenly screamed in pain from whatever Orochimaru was doing to her.

"You will bare my curse mark, Sakura and you will seek me out," Orochimaru said dropping the girl as he walked away. Sakura was on her knees with hers hands on her chest screaming in pain as blood dripped from her mouth. She suddenly collapsed to the ground giving in and her world fading to black when she heard Sasuke scream jolting her awake. Sakura gritted her teeth as she weakly stood up the pain in her chest was horrible but she send chakra to numb it as she race forward to the boys. When Sakura reached them she saw Orochimaru leaving, Naruto hanging from a kunai on the tree, and Sasuke on his knees in pain.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura yelled out as she created a clone of herself from the little chakra she had. She and her clone picked the boys up as she moved them to a safe spot. She laid the boys down as they were hiding under a tree. Sakura canceled the clone as she sat down and looked at the boys. Her gaze rested on Sasuke and the curse mark. Tears came down her face.

"I'm so useless, I can't even protect you guy's right," Sakura said as she rested her head on her knees. A day past and the boys haven't woken up yet the pain in her chest was gone and her chakra halfway restored. Sakura heard bushes moved as she turned her head and watched a squirrel come out as she threw a kunai at it knowing there was an explosive tag. The squirrel ran off and Sakura looked around alert to the ninjas hiding. She pretended to nod off to draw them out of hiding.

"Some lookout you're half asleep. At least you don't have to keep watch anymore what's the point when we have already found you, now wake Sasuke up we want to fight him," The sound ninja with the bandages said to her but she just glared at them her hand pulling out a kunai from her pouch.

"You won't be getting Sasuke, I know you're Orochimaru's men," Sakura stated as they laughed.

"I think I want to kill the girl first," The sound ninja that sat on the boulder said.

"Wait Zaku," The bandage ninja said.

"What why, Dosu?" Zaku asked as Dosu walked forward. Sakura watched as Dosu uncovered her traps and destroyed every one of them even the log one.

"Clearly you have no talent as a ninja," Dosu said to her as the three sound ninjas was going to attack but Lee came and stopped them.

"Lee!" Sakura said in surprise as he appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked him.

"I am Rock Lee," Lee stated.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Sakura question him.

"I will always appear when you are in trouble Sakura, I will protect you until I die," Lee said to here as stared in shock at him. Sakura watched as Rock Lee fought his hardest for her but it wasn't enough as the three sound ninjas knocked him down and barely conscious.

"Lee!" Sakura screamed as she glared at the sound ninjas. Sakura stood up and threw her shuriken at Zaku but he using the holes in his hands blew the shuriken away as the wind knocked her to the side as the girl Kin grabbed Sakura's hair. Sakura yelped at the pain.

"My my, what soft and shiny hair but you know what if you spent a little less time shampooing and more time training you might not be in this fix. Hey Zaku I know what would be fun this watch miss beauty queen watch will you finish off that Sasuke guy," Kin said as she moved Sakura's head back in forth. Sakura started to chuckle as she pulled a kunai out.

"It's pointless that won't work on me," Kin said.

"It's not for you and has anyone told you never underestimate your opponent," Sakura said smirking as she used the kunai to cut her hair as she moved away from Kin turning around and slashed Kin's arm as her headband clattered to the ground. Kin moved away holding her bleeding arm glaring at Sakura. Sakura moved quickly as she started doing hand signs.

"Wind Blade Jutsu," Sakura whispered as the wind picked up as Zaku recognized the jutsu.

"Kin move away from her!" Zaku called out as Kin moved away but she wasn't fast enough as Sakura release the wind creating wind blades to slice Kin. Kin was lucky as she was just covered with scratches. Zaku brought his hands up but Sakura disappeared from view as Zaku looked for her.

"Up here!" Sakura called out from above as Zaku turned she landed on him digging her kunai into his shoulder and biting his arm. Zaku thought this chick was nuts and proceeded to punch her but Sakura was not nuts though. When she disappeared she coated her teeth with paralyzing potion making sure not to get it in her system as he would not expect it from her teeth. Sakura rolled off him when she was satisfied that it would work. Sakura was kneeling breathing heavily with blood and bruises all over her face. Zaku tried to get up but found that he couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" Zaku growled as Sakura smirked.

"I just paralyzed you that's all," Sakura told him when suddenly a burst of evil chakra alerted her. She turned her head to look at a awake Sasuke as evil chakra swirled around him and weird marking on his body.

'Sasuke,' Sakura thought with worry.

"Sakura, who did this to you? Who was it?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

'This is really bad, I need to do something to calm him down,' Sakura thought to herself.

"I did what are you going to do about it?" Zaku said stupidly. Sasuke smirked as he appeared behind Zaku as he grabbed his arms and put a foot on Zaku's back breaking his arms. Sasuke let Zaku fall to the ground as he walked towards Dosu.

"No Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she got up and rushed towards him and ran in front of Sasuke hugging him back.

"Sasuke come back to your senses, please I don't like seeing you like this," Sakura cried out as Sasuke looked down at her. The marks receded from him as they both collapsed Sasuke hugging Sakura back as Sakura sighed in relief.

"Your strong Sasuke, we can't defeat you. Take the Earth Scroll we will be on our way," Dosu said grabbing Zaku as the three of them left. Sakura got up and picked on the earth scroll stashing it in her pouch as she walked back to Sasuke. Sakura then sensed Neji and Ten Ten as she glanced up at them.

"You two can come out now and come get your teammate," Sakura called out to the surprised ninjas.

'She's strong, stronger than I expected I will have to watch out for her,' Neji thought to himself. Sakura notice Naruto waking up as the two ninjas picked up Lee and left them. Sakura looked back at Sasuke as he was breaking down in front of her.

"Sasuke it's not your fault its Orochimaru's fault, ok," Sakura said hugging him then standing up as she woke Naruto up. She filled him in on what has happened.

"Well we have both the scrolls now," Sakura said taking out the two scrolls smiling but her vision went black as she collapsed against Naruto from chakra exhaustion. Sakura woke up a day later as she was on Naruto's back as they moved.

"What's up?" Sakura said.

"We have reached the tower now," Sasuke informed her as she nodded and jumped off Naruto's back as the group landed in front of the doors at the same time that Kabuto's group did.

"Well it seems you guys have made it, then," Kabuto stated smiling at them as Sakura glared as she guided her boys in the tower ignoring Kabuto. The boys shot her confused glances but did not ask her. Once they were inside they tried to figure out what they needed to do.

"I say lets open the scroll, it's worth a shot," Naruto said as he and Sakura opened the scrolls but they quickly tossed them to the floor when it started to smoke. When the smoke receded Iruka stood before them.

'Why couldn't it be Kakashi,' Sakura pouted in her head.

"Hey long time no see, huh?" Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei," Sakura said.

"Well it looks like you three have been through a lot in this test," Iruka said.

'That's an understatement,' Sakura thought.

"Hey why the surprise entrance with the summoning," Naruto questioned.

"I'm here to tell you that you pass the second part of the Chunin Exams, congratulations," Iruka told them as Naruto started celebrating. Sakura and Sasuke collapsed to the ground. They were led into a stadium with the rest of the people you past. Sakura looked around from her spot on in the line as she noticed all of rookie nine was together as she smirked at that.

"First of all congratulations of pass the second part of the exam, alright pay attention the Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you," Anko called out to them. The Hokage started to explain the true purpose of the exams. Sakura was going to listen but the pain in her chest flared up again as she clenched her fists.

'He must be here,' Sakura thought as she saw Sasuke clutch his curse mark. She glanced around the room and spotted Orochimaru disguising himself as the sensei for the sound. She growled lowly as she glared at him the pain in her chest was still going. Sakura calmed down as she sent her chakra to sooth it as she tuned back into the speech Hokage was making. This time another man by the name of Hayate was talking.

"Too many teams have made it through and the number of participants needs to be cut in half before the Chunin Exams can continue. So a preliminary round will be held," Hayate coughed out and the genin's groaned. Kabuto raised his hand quitting the Chunin Exams because he was too exhausted to fight. Sakura glared at his back as he left.

"The preliminaries are made up of one-on-one fights between all the remaining participants. The fights are chosen at random, and the winner of each fight would be guaranteed a spot in the Third Test. If a draw occurs neither participant would move on. All participants along with their instructors watch the fights. You lose if you give up, die, become unconscious, or are unable to continue for some other reason. Now let's begin, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi," Hayate coughed out. Sakura and Naruto went up into the stands to watch the fight. Kakashi looked at his team.

'It looks like these three been through hell and back,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Kakashi.

"I need to talk to you after this," Sakura whispered as she left go of Kakashi and going to the railing to watch the fight. The fight was soon over as Sasuke won and Kakashi took him away to seal the curse mark. Sakura was getting nervous as she watched the fights come and go as she waited for her name to be called.

'Looks like Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Dosu are going on the through,' Sakura counted off in her head as she realized the only people left were her, Gaara, Lee, and Ino.

'Please let me fight Ino,' Sakura thought to herself but fate seemed to laugh at her and obviously wanted her dead as she heard the next ninjas up to fight.

"Rock Lee vs. Ino Yamanaka," Hayate coughed out.

'I'm screwed,' Sakura thought to herself as she looked towards her opponent.

'Fate hates me,' Sakura cried in her head. Sakura knew that she could quit the fight but then no one would know what the guy could do. Sakura knew that she would have to fight him to find out what his jutsu's and strengths are. Sakura saw Lee win the fight as Sakura gulped.

"Gaara vs. Sakura Haruno," Hayate called out.

"You can do it Sakura," Naruto said patting her on the back as she made her way towards the center of the stadium. Sakura stared at Gaara waiting for Hayate to say begin. Sakura felt something whiz by her head she noticed it was a cork to his gourd.

"Begin," Hayate said as Sakura took out some shuriken and threw them at Gaara. Gaara just stood there as Sakura saw a wall of sand block her shuriken and toss it back at her. She dodged her own shuriken as she raced forward to punch him but she was met with the sand wall again she quickly jumped away before the sand grabbed her.

'He uses the sand as a guard but the sand seems to act on its own,' Sakura thought to herself as tried to find an opening but she soon realized there was none.

'To get around his sand I have to move really fast,' Sakura cursed in her head.

"My turn," Gaara said as he grinned sadistically at her as his sand shot forward. Sakura jumped away from his sand but it kept coming as she kept dodging it.

"Wind Blade Jutsu," Sakura called out as she tried blowing the sand away with her wind blades but it didn't work. Sakura quickly made hand signs as she noticed Gaara's sand surrounding her. Gaara smirked as she encased Sakura in his sand. Gaara held his hand out.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara called out as he squeezed the sand effectively killing any one inside it.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out in worry but was held back by Kakashi from running to her. Gaara let go of the sand as it moved away from her. When the sand was gone it revealed Sakura encased in stone as she released the jutsu the rock fell off her revealing that she didn't have a wound on her as Gaara was shocked and mad. Sakura dodged his sand again.

"I qui-," Sakura was caught off when Gaara's sand was once again surrounding her but this time she didn't have enough time to do the jutsu as the sand held her in the air squeezing her. Sakura stared into Gaara's eyes in pain as Gaara was pulled into a memory of a little girl with pink hair was being beaten up by her father. Gaara let the sand go as he recognized her as the little girl, he was shocked and Sakura used this as her chance.

"I quit," Sakura said collapsing to the ground unconscious. When Sakura came too she was in the hospital as she saw Kakashi next to her with a grave expression on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei you're scaring me," Sakura said.

"Oh sorry, it's just that…this was the same hospital room where we almost lost you the first time, and know your back again in the room," Kakashi said to her.

"Well I just can't stay out of the hospital," Sakura joked as Kakashi chuckled at her.

"Well the boys are alright now, what did you need to talk about Sakura," Kakashi asked her.

"It's Orochimaru; I met him the forest away from the boys. He wants to destroy Konoha and I think he is using these exams to do just that, he wanted me to join but I told him no and was able to escape with my life," Sakura said leaving out the curse mark and Orochimaru calling her his protégée.

"I see I will tell the Hokage that then, get some rest Sakura you're going to need it," Kakashi said leaving Sakura to wonder what he meant. Sakura just shrugged her off as she went back to sleep not noticing jade eyes watching her.

* * *

**Review Please it makes me update faster.**

**Kat: Next chapter we find out what Kakashi was saying and Sakura is confronted by Gaara!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Sakura's Confession and A new friendship

**I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, but school is back and I have to focus on that so I won't be updating much but I will try. I gave you this little chapter as an apology. **

**Night Fangz wanted me to tell you too that she will not be on as much either so she won't be updating her stories because of school too.**

**Thank You for your Reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sakura's Confession and A new Friendship**

Sakura was in the Hokages office as she stood next to Ibiki and she wonder what was going on.

"Sakura I'm going to be blunt here the elders chose Ibiki Morino to be your adoptive father," The Hokage said thinking that Sakura was going to be happy with the news. Sakura froze as she glanced at Ibiki her fists shaking in anger.

"No! I don't what this; he is not going to be my adoptive father! I don't need one! I already have parents!" Sakura said as she ran from the Hokages office and to the training fields leaving behind two shocked people. Ibiki followed after her as he wondered what her problem was. He soon came to the training ground to see Sakura standing with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? I thought you will be happy, you have a new parent that would actually take care of you," Ibiki said to her as Sakura turned angry at him.

"Happy! That's what everyone thinks that's how I feel, huh? My parents are dead and I should be celebrating it then," Sakura shouted at him.

"Of course, you're finally free from them and the torture," Ibiki said.

"I may be glad that I'm not going to be tortured but they were still my parents! I love them no matter what they did to me. I'm angry at all of you, for taking my decision away! I never got to tell them goodbye or how much I love them! All because you killed them before I got too, you all thought that was best that I should not see them. I never got the closure I needed because no one asked me!" Sakura screamed as she punched Ibiki until she passed out her emotions becoming too much for her. Ibiki was shocked at the confession from Sakura as he picked her up and brought her to his house. When she woke up he would have talk to her. When Sakura woke up she ignored Ibiki and walked out of the house claiming she needed fresh air to think. Sakura was walking down an old path in Konoha when she saw a figure up ahead; when she got closer she noticed it was Gaara sitting down on a bench. Sakura sat down next to him as they both sat in silence.

"You know when I was younger in Suna I saw you out in the playground. I remembered that I wanted to play with you but my father didn't allow me outside or he would beat me," Sakura said as she put her head in her hands and looked ahead.

"I saw you with your father and he was beating you, I was shocked and before I could have done anything you both were gone," Gaara admitted to her. Gaara felt comfortable around Sakura and his demon was quiet for once. Sakura got up and turned to him with a smile and held out her hand.

"You want to be friends?" Sakura said as Gaara stared at her but he could see the pure honesty in her gaze as he took her hand.

"I guess," Gaara said hesitantly as he was not sure if he made the right choice. Sakura smiled again at him as she noticed it was getting dark.

"I should go; I need to have a talk with someone. Bye Gaara it was nice talking to you. Gaara stared at the retreating Sakura. He accepted her friendship because she had a nice presence and he felt that they were the same. Both called monsters even if the circumstances were different.


End file.
